Build Me Up
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: AU story. Logan is tormented in his high school by bullies and no one is on his side, till one day when a new kid arrives. Slash. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm alive! xD So, this is my new fic I'm working on...well one of the new fics I'm working on. It's an AU so basically free reign. As always I'm totally okay with flames and what not. This little idea popped into my head while watching Glee, as I do quite often, and I realized I never really wrote a bullying fic before. -shrugs- I decided to challenge myself with it. It's been hard writing it because I hate that people are ACTUALLY experiencing this kind of thing in their real life, but I'm doing my best with it. Anyway, you guys should all go read Titled Heart's stuff cause, once again, that girl is ah-mazing and you have no idea what you're missing. Enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR.

* * *

"I just don't think you understand the implications of what you're suggesting. You realize that jobs could be lost over this don't you? You said it was just a joke after all," Principal Arthur Griffin said as he sat across from me. "Are you sure that is really what happened, Logan?"

I watched him for a moment, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. My eyes glanced around the modestly decorated principal's office. It had the essentials: a computer, a bookshelf loaded with random books I doubt he's read, and a picture of his daughter Mercedes. Griffin had white hair and was wearing a gray suit with a yellow tie, his hands entwined on the desk as he watched me. My eyes roamed back down to my lap, looking at my own entwined hands. If I told the truth about what happened in that hallway it'd be the end of Coach Granger's career. He would have idly stood by while a student was beaten and humiliated. I'd become target number one. Did I really want that?

"No," I smiled and shook my head. "No, I must've been mistaken. I think I saw someone else." I kept my smile firmly in place as I watched Mr. Griffin's frown deepen.

"Are you sure Logan?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry for the confusion."

Mr. Griffin rubbed his forehead, letting a sigh escape him. "If anything happens, please come tell me. As for punishment for reporting a false claim you have a week's detention, report to Mr. Rocque's room, room 203."

I nodded once again and gathered my things, taking a deep breath before walking out into the hallways of Palm Woods High, named after the two men that founded the school. I held the strap of my bag on one shoulder, kept my head down, and ventured out. I was a nerd, the bottom of the barrel, and on top of that, I was gay. Not a good combination to be in Minnesota. I tried to stay in the closet, but if you saw some of the boys around here…it's hard not to react when hormones are rushing through you.

It happened in the gym locker room. It was a Monday, if that matters. I had just finished playing a game of basketball with the boys on my team and was moving to the showers. That's when I saw him. James fucking Diamond, he could make the straightest guy want him, so I of course had no chance. He was a hockey player, but he was really nice. And his face wasn't messed up like the stereotype suggests. Anyway, he came out, looking like a god wrapped in mist, and I got…excited. He stared in shock, but it was Carlos, his best friend that is _always_ around him who asked rather loudly what that was under my towel. Needless to say everyone in the locker room turned and saw exactly why I got aroused. That was when my social life ended.

I quit the basketball team, and kept my focus on my studies. Let me rephrase that. I was forced off the basketball team. No one wanted to change in front of a gay guy and Mr. Ganger agreed it was best if I just left. James avoided me, but didn't say anything negative towards me. Carlos glared at me every time he saw me like he was trying to protect James from me.

Suddenly I felt someone bump into me. "Hey, watch we're you're going fag."

I kept my head down and continued walking. I had learned a long time ago it was better to ignore it and hope one day they got bored of you. I disregarded the sneers and snickers as I proceeded down the hall. I only had a few more hours before I could retreat to my house.

"Logan," Mr. Rocque's voice cut into my thinking. "You passed my classroom."

I smiled and nodded moving into the room. Mr. Rocque was the music and English teacher here. He was tough, but he was my favorite…even if he was the devil. As I looked around I realized there were already four other kids there, but I didn't pay much mind to them. Rocque pointed to a seat and I quickly took it like my life depended on it. I was still skittish from being in the hall.

"Let me just take roll then we can start the endless fun we're going to have for the next two hours," he smirked sarcastically. "Camille-,"

"I'm here," she smiled sitting next to me. She had beautiful curly brown hair that I knew made every girl in the school jealous. She was also insane. "And I'll never go anywhere. I won't let you go Jack," she cried desperately earning an eye roll from Mr. Rocque.

"James Diamond."

"Here," James said, his eyes looking anywhere but me. His brown hair framed his face perfectly and his hazel eyes shone slightly. In short, James Diamond was the prettiest boy you'd ever seen.

"Carlos Garcia."

"Here," Carlos called, his chocolate brown eyes glaring daggers at me. He was seated next to James, and his glare told me that if I tried anything he would cut me, even if he was shorter than me.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Present," I mumbled, watching Gustavo move down his list.

"And finally, Kendall Knight."

The blonde in the last seat raised his hand lazily and smirked slightly at me. I didn't know much about Kendall. Hell I'd never even heard of him until this moment, but the way his green eyes scanned over me didn't sit well with me.

"Kendall," Mr. Rocque sighed. "You literally just transferred here a week ago. What could you have possibly done to get in here?"

Kendall smirked and dragged his eyes off me to look at Rocque. "I saw something I didn't like, so I took care of it."

Rocque's eyes lit slightly in amusement but he quickly frowned in disappointment. "I expect this to be a onetime thing." He turned to all of us again and read us our rights, but my thoughts were swimming with Kendall's words and the way he looked at me. What did he do to get into detention? For that matter what did James and Carlos do? I furrowed my brow and looked at my books, beginning my homework. I needed to figure out exactly what was going on. There was no way it was going to be good.

…

The clock on the wall in room 203 was broken. No, scratch that, it was rigged. It moved very slowly one moment and the next it'd be the correct time. I was pretty sure Mr. Rocque did that on purpose. He hated looking out at the classroom and seeing a bunch of kids staring past him at the clock.

I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes. This was the longest detention I had ever had. Against popular belief I had actually been here before. Sure it was only for losing my hall pass, but still, I had been here before. It was always the same. Rocque held detention in his music room so he could entertain himself with the piano while we all suffered through his screaming. That was the thing with Gustavo Rocque, he screamed when he was thinking about song lyrics or tunes…basically anything musical. I'd hate to be in his choir glee club thing. Those kids must be on suicide watch.

Suddenly a wadded up ball hit my head. I frowned and looked at it on my desk. I looked over and saw Kendall grinning slightly at me. My brows furrowed as I moved to open the note, glancing up at Rocque to make sure he was still occupied I began reading.

'Hey Logan,' the note began. 'I'm Kendall, as you probably already know. I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with me.'

I stared at the note for a moment before quickly scrawling back my reply. 'I don't usually make it a habit of hanging out with trouble makers.' I crumpled up the paper and tossed it back at him. He quickly opened it, not bothering to check if Rocque was watching, and laughed softly. He wrote something down and tossed it back at me.

I caught it easily and read, 'aww come on Logie, I won't bite I swear. We can just hang out, watch some hockey or something and eat pizza…just the two of us. It'll be fun.'

I stared at the note. This felt like some sort date. I glanced at Kendall once again and was met with his now trademark smirk. I didn't trust it one bit, no matter how much those green eyes called to me. Looking back at the paper I scrawled out, 'no thanks. I don't like hockey.'

It landed on his desk and his smirk fell in slight shock. He wrote something quickly and tossed it back to me. 'What do you mean you don't like hockey? Have you ever even seen a game?'

I smiled slightly and looked at him shaking my head. The smirk came back and he threw me another note. 'Oh then you are definitely coming over to my house tomorrow after detention. No excuses. You have to be introduced to the wonders of hockey.'

I couldn't help the soft chuckle that came out of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth and looked around. Carlos was smiling at James, whispering something to him while the taller boy smiled lightly at his story. Camille was watching me, a smirk of her own in place. I frowned at her and she shook her head, smiling wide. I chose to ignore her and looked at Kendall, who had a smile I had never seen before. It was soft and almost serene, like he heard something wonderful. I nodded to him, agreeing to this hang out thing. I honestly don't know why I agreed, I still didn't trust him at all, but I needed to know why he was in detention. It was stupid, but I had this burning curiosity. I had to figure out who Kendall Knight was and what he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see you all like it! :3 I did get a couple people asking about Camille and I have to say I forgot I introduced her ._. but she will be making an appearance in chapter 8. So hang in there! Anyway, this is where the language picks up and is why it's rated M. Oh, and be sure to read Titled Heart's stuff. She is amazing. :3 Let me know what you think of the chapter! :3

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own BTR.

* * *

I woke up the next morning dreading the school day. It was Friday and for some reason Friday's were always the worst for me. I have a theory, it's because my tormentors would be going through two days of withdrawal so they like to make it last. I fixed my vest in the mirror and closed my eyes. I'd survive today just like every other day. "You can do this," I whispered to myself. "You're better than them. Don't let them get to you." I opened my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror, ignoring how my eyes had become misty.

I grabbed my backpack off the floor, tossing it over my shoulder, and left the comforts of my room in favor of facing the horrors that is the public school transportation system.

The bus was waiting at the end of my block and I ran to catch it before it left without me. Panting as I climbed the stairs, the bus driver smiled and nodded to me. I took a deep breath, kept my eyes down, and moved to take a seat. There was always one empty seat for me, in the back. So that I would have to pass by everyone and they could all take their jabs at me. As I moved fists would come out, punching me wherever they could reach.

I winced when one of them punched me in my ribs and quietly thanked god I had made it to my seat.

"Now I feel like I gotta wash my hands to get the faggy off," one of the jocks on the football team laughed. His comment was met with a chorus of laughter and I shrank slightly into my seat. Sometimes I really hated my life.

…

I walked through the main hall of the school trying to make it to my locker, when suddenly a foot caught my own and I flew for a bit, before crashing into the floor face first. I winced and moved to stand, only to be shoved back down by the same foot. There was laughter all through the halls and I colored slightly in embarrassment.

"I bet you like being on the floor dontcha cocksucker," Wayne smirked down at me. I glared but stayed silent. Eventually a teacher would come. "What's wrong queer? You like being on the ground like that?"

"Hey," Mr. Rocque yelled, immediately earning everyone's attention. Wayne jumped off me, backing away.

"He tripped," he said nervously.

I kept my eyes down and my face straight, sitting up to gather my back pack.

"Logan, are you ok," Ms. Wainwright asked, rushing to my side to help me up. She was beautiful and strong, but I think she had a weird crush on Mr. Rocque which I would never understand.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm fine." I smiled at her slightly, and looked at Rocque.

"Logan what happened," Mr. Rocque asked, staring at me with concerned eyes.

I glanced around the room, seeing the glares from Wayne's friends and already knew what would happen if I told the truth. "I just…tripped," I whispered, adjusting the strap on my shoulder.

Mr. Rocque stared at me before moving closer whispering, "if you don't tell the truth I can't help you Logan."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Really, I tripped. No big deal."

"Everyone, get back to class now," Ms. Wainwright yelled, resembling Mr. Rocque perfectly. I followed the herd of students, dodging Mr. Rocque and Ms. Wainwright's worried calls.

Once I was down the hall I was thrown into a locker, my eyes coming to rest on Wayne. "Hey, you better not think about going to the principal for this. You'll live to regret it."

I shivered slightly and nodded, staying silent. He shoved me once more before moving back to his own classroom. I took a moment to gather myself before stepping into my first class. I hated Fridays.

…

Lunch was always the worst part of my day. I stood in line, waiting to get food, when a hand came down on my shoulder. My entire body tensed. This was it. I'd get shoved, punched or kicked. I waited for the impact but nothing happened.

"Hey, calm down buddy," a light voice behind me said. I turned and was face to face with Kendall Knight. He grinned softly at me. "Want to eat lunch together?"

I stared at him and looked around, noting the few glares we were getting. "I know you're new here and everything, but talking to me in a civilized manner is social suicide."

He laughed softly and shrugged, "like I care." His smile widened as he ruffled my hair. "Come on Logie, eat lunch with me?"

I watched him in shock. "Are you positive?"

He smiled and nodded, moving past me to get his own food. I nodded silently, and followed his motions.

"What's up, fag," Wayne smirked as he shoved into me from behind. I closed my eyes and ignored him, moving with Kendall to the cashier. "Aw come on homo, don't ignore me."

"Leave him alone," Kendall growled, turning towards us and gently putting me behind him. I stared at his back in shock; no one had ever attempted to protect me.

"Oh what's this? You got a boyfriend Logan?"

Kendall glared and leaned closer to him mumbling something softly. Wayne took a step back, staring at the blonde in shock before turning on his heel and leaving. Kendall turned back to me and smiled gently. "Ready to go eat?"

I nodded and held my tray tight, moving with him to the table near the back. "What'd you say to him?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "I just explained how I got into detention." He sat down and smiled moving to grab his burger.

"And how exactly was that?" I sat across from him, ignoring the stares and mummers that surrounded us.

"That is a very good question," he smirked. I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly. I had a feeling I was going to like hanging out with Kendall Knight.

…

"So, I was like, Becky that is not how you make a quantum physics chart you totally messed up the x and the y," I grinned.

Kendall laughed and shook his head. "I have no idea what any of that is, but you look adorable talking about it, so please continue."

I blushed and chuckled focusing on the ground. "How did you get into detention?"

Kendall smiled and bumped his shoulder into mine gently. "You're about to pass my house." My eyes widened in slight embarrassment as I turned to look at the humble two story house. I followed him inside and smiled at how it was decorated. Everything was simple and warm. I liked it here.

"Come on, I'll order the pizza and you can get started on your homework while I set it all up." Kendall smiled and moved to guide me to the living room. He pointed to the couch and I chuckled softly moving to take my seat.

"Who are you," a soft girl voice asked from the stairs behind me. I smiled and turned. There was a little girl, not older than twelve staring at me from the railing.

"I'm Logan," I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Katie. And don't chastise me. I'm a big girl." Her eyebrow rose in challenge before she looked at her brother. "I thought mom said no visitors since you got detention."

"And I thought mom said you couldn't watch Fox last night," Kendall countered, his own eyebrow raising.

"Touché," Katie smiled before disappearing up the stairs.

"Sorry," Kendall grinned proudly. "That's my little sister. She's only ten but she acts like she's thirty."

I laughed and shook my head, watching him disappear into the kitchen. This family was amazing as far as I could tell. And if the house was any indication I was positive their mom was just as amazing. I quietly opened my books and began my homework, wondering what exactly Kendall had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So, it's 1am and I really thought I'd be able to put this out earlier but I just got side tracked by work and stuff. Sorry about that but here is the new chapter! The next probably wont be up till Sunday or Monday. Titled Heart helped me through this =w= she continually pushed me through it all so you've her to thank for this. But I'm tired and this note is too long. So enjoy! And review!

Disclaimer: i do not own BTR nor can I grasp the concept that I just worked an eleven hour shift. _

* * *

"And that is the penalty box. It's basically time out for hockey players," Kendall grinned as he pointed at the tv. I smiled and nodded, nibbling on my pizza trying to take it all in. "Alright, see that guy there," Kendall asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pointing to the huge guy flying down the ice. I fought my blush and nodded, eyes glued to the screen. "He's the captain, you can tell because of the C on his shoulder but also because he's the leader. Everything he does, whether it's a nod of his head or a flick of his wrist, is a signal to his teammates."

I stared at the man on the screen with all the power. "But what about the coach?"

Kendall chuckled softly. "The coach just dreams up the perfect play but it's the captain that makes it happen. Because once you're on the ice, the coach can't help you without calling time out. Everything rests on the captain's shoulders. It's his job to lead his team to victory."

He was so passionate about it. I glanced at him briefly, noting just how focused his eyes were on the screen before turning back to look myself. The captain was flying on the ice; I had never seen anyone move so fast. My heart raced as he passed the puck before himself back and forth from left to right, till finally he drew his stick back and slammed the puck straight into the net. The goalie hardly had time to attempt to block the shot.

"YES," Kendall screamed, hugging me to him with one arm before looking back at the screen. "We're gonna win this I can just feel it," he whispered.

I smiled and leaned into his touch slightly. I could get used to this. Kendall's passion when it came to hockey. It was obvious he was probably a player himself. "What position did you play?"

"I was the captain of my team back home. We were undefeated." He grinned at the memory and turned to look at me.

I smiled at how proud he looked and mumbled, "so you're trying out for the hockey team here right?"

He nodded, "that's how I met Carlos and James…and how I got into detention."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Kendall smirked and shrugged, "you're the genius right? You figure it out."

…

I woke up the next day with a grin. It was Saturday. That meant no bullies, no whispered insults, no injuries, and no awkward James Diamond encounters. I stretched my arms over my head and thanked god for weekends. I already knew exactly what I was going to do today. Harry fucking Potter marathon.

I finished my homework last night before going to sleep. I had had this all planned out since….about 10 pm last night. That was when Kendall and I had finally deemed it time for me to leave his house, since his mom would be home from her shift at the restaurant soon. Right before I left we had gotten into a long discussion about how Harry Potter was and always will be better than that chick flick vampire novel all the girls at school were gabbing about.

With a smile on my face and a slight spring in my step I left my room to get ready for this epic event that would be Saturday.

The phone rang right as I passed it, which would've freaked me out on a weekday but it was the weekend. Nothing bad happens on the weekend. I picked it up and with a grin answered, "Hello, Mitchell residence, this is Logan speaking."

"Fag," the other line spat before going dead. I stared at the phone in shock. This was new. They never brought it home. The name calling and bullying had always taken place at school, adults were left out of the mix. I wasn't out to my parents yet. If they got calls like this they'd know. I silently hung up the phone, my shoulders dropping and any trace of enthusiasm for the day vanishing.

"Logan hunny," my mother called from the living room. "Who was that?"

I tried to collect myself before she could see the devastation written clearly on my face. "N-no one mom," I called back, barely above a whisper. I stared at the phone. Had they called here before? Did they call my parents hateful things too? Did my father know?

"Logie," my mom whispered, petting through my hair gently. "What happened? What did they say to you?"

She knew. I stared up at her in shock but was just met with kind brown eyes. Her long blonde hair hung in waves over her shoulders and she offered me a half smile half frown. "They called before," I asked in an even softer whisper.

She nodded and pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back lightly. "Yes, a few times. I always answer…I haven't told your father. You know how he would react to this."

I nodded and clung slightly to her, fighting the way my eyes prickled. I refused to cry. I refused to give them anymore power over me. And I knew damn well how my father would react. I heard the comments he threw at the television when a gay couple came on. I knew the mere thought disgusted him and he'd rather see me dead than learn that his only son, his only child, was gay. But I also knew how proud he was. He would find the caller and sue him for all he had. He'd drag his name through the mud and find me a girlfriend so the ugly scandal could disappear.

"Don't let them get to you, sweetie. Once you graduate, everything will be better. You can go to a big city where they're accepting and once you're stable and independent you can tell your father the truth." She kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry that I'm telling you to hide who you are…I know you didn't choose this and I know you're perfect just the way you are, but in a small town like this it's just better to blend in." She cupped her hands around my cheeks and looked at me. "Just know that I love you no matter who you fall in love."

I could barely see her through my blurry vision but I smiled. I knew she was doing all she could. We both depended on my father and we both loved him. If hiding who I really was would keep him happy then that's just what I'd do.

…

"So, anyway," Kendall said from the other end of the phone. "That's how the ref decides if it was a foul or not."

I smiled and nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. We'd been talking for hours. He had originally called for help on his homework, since I had given him my number in case he needed it, but our conversation quickly moved to hockey. It seemed that was the one thing he was truly passionate about. "What position did you try out for by the way?"

"Center, it was a bold move but I wanted to show them I'd be a better captain than that pretty boy Diamond kid."

"James is the captain," I asked in shock. "What'd he say about it?"

I could hear Kendall's smirk when he answered. "He said I showed promise but there was no way Coach Granger was going to give me the position when he had led the team to victory four times straight."

"What'd you say," I asked curiously, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I told him I had led my team to victory every single game that we had. We were undefeated for every year that I was captain."

"What'd he say to that?" I felt like a soap opera fan just dying to know the next installment.

Kendall chuckled. "He asked what team I was from, I told him the Warriors, he remembered our match a few months back and said that if Granger gave it to me he'd follow. But if we didn't win our first game he'd demand for it back."

I grinned. "So, you mean to tell me you took the position from James Diamond?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Kendall grinned back at me.

I shook my head and laughed. "Hearing you talk about hockey makes me wish I could play," I whispered softly.

Kendall was quiet for a moment before responding with, "then play with me."

I laughed, "yeah right I can hardly skate. They'd never let me on the team." There were other reasons they wouldn't let me on the team but it was better not to mention it. Kendall was my first friend in months…I didn't want to lose him.

"I know they won't let you on the team. You would totally suck right now. I said play with me, not them. We can practice on weekends and after school? Maybe you'll be a natural and I can convince coach to give you a backup position till you improve."

I sat silent and mumbled, "you're just doing this to laugh at me when I fall."

"Ah, you caught me." Kendall laughed softly. "Seriously, Logie, play with me." I knew it wasn't the first time he threw that nickname around, but I finally realized why it calmed me. It was affectionate. No one that hated me used that nickname, only people who loved me for who I was. I didn't know if I could really trust Kendall. I didn't know if this was all just some stunt to break my heart in the end while he and all the other kids laughed at my gullibility, but for once I wanted to take a risk. I wanted to go with my gut and trust Kendall. I wanted to have a friend again.

"Alright, it's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the lateness I just got super busy with work and other plot bunnies kept popping up. _ Ashley REALLY helped me out with this chapter because she made me feel better about the crap I put Logie though. But it's all cause I luff him the most! :3 Anyway, I keep getting distracted as I write this . so just enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR BUT! i do own Season 1 Part 1 on DVD now :3

* * *

It was Sunday and it already felt like a better day. I grinned, today was the day that our training would begin. Kendall had asked me to meet him at the school's hockey rink. I hopped out of bed and rushed through my normal activities. I needed to go see him. I wanted to be a normal teen again; it had been so long since the last time someone had willingly hung out with me.

I pulled on a long sleeved shirt and my coat and left the house, walking to the school. I hardly paid attention as I walked, my mind wandering to the blonde I was about to see. I smiled as my mind replayed our conversation last night. I was curious why he used a nickname for me…what could've possessed him to suddenly throw that out at me. Logie. It was such a cutesy way to say my name, and though I usually hated it when my mother called me it, when Kendall used it…I was okay with it.

This would usually lead to the conclusion that I had developed some sort of crush on Kendall Knight in the short 48 hours that I had known of his existence…and that is not possible. I am Logan Mitchell. I'm a genius and am not some flake that just falls for the first guy that happens to be nice to me. I will not ruin this by gathering some stupid hero worship crush on the blonde. We'd be friends, nothing more.

"Hey you hear me," Kendall's voice suddenly broke into my thoughts. I jumped back and looked around. I was already in the gym. I looked at him in confusion and he laughed. "I knew you were zoned out." He grinned at me before draping his arm around my shoulders casually leading me into the locker room.

"What were you saying?" I bit my lip, watching him move to grab a pair of skates out of his locker.

"I asked if you were wearing anything warm under that coat," he smiled strapping the skates on.

I shrugged out of my coat, revealing the thin long sleeved shirt I had thrown on. "This enough," truth is I had never been inside of a skating rink. Sure, I had skated on a frozen lake when I was a kid before I realized the incredible danger I was being put in by my insane aunt, but never an ice rink. I had no idea what to expect.

"No," Kendall laughed softly. He stood, pulling off his black and green striped sweater and handing it to me. "Put this on."

I moved to do as he said. "But what will you wear?"

Kendall smiled and shrugged slightly, "I'm used to the cold of the rink. Trust me the first time I went out on the ice I got a cold, so you need the sweater more than me." He stood and moved to me. "Sit."

I nodded and did as he said, lifting my foot when he asked for it and watching as the new captain of the hockey team strapped my skates on for me. He made sure they were secure before helping me stand, balancing me when the thin blades wobbled under me.

"Alright," he whispered. "Just hold onto me and walk like normal, I'll get you onto the ice then everything will be easier."

"You mean harder," I mumbled, focusing on holding onto him, my arms wrapped around his side.

He chuckled and shook his head. I felt the vibrations from his laugh all through me and it warmed me more that his sweater did. "No, I have faster reflexes on the ice so it'll be easier to catch you if you fall."

I blushed and remained quiet keeping my eyes on the ground to make sure I didn't make us both fall flat on our faces. He would catch me. He'd save me from injuring myself, by putting himself in danger, by catching me. My mind couldn't wrap around that one. Was he flirting with me? Did he even know I was gay? Is this just how he treats his friends?

"Ready to step out," he asked, positioning me to hold onto the pole next to the rink.

I looked from him, to the ice, to him, to the pole I was holding and stood still. This was a huge risk. Something could go horribly wrong. What if I tripped and when Kendall tried to catch me my blade slices through his arm? Or worse, his neck. This sport could result in death! I had blades, literal blades, on the bottom of my feet!

"Come on Logie, just trust me," Kendall smiled.

I watched him, examining his smile and the way his arms were held open. We both knew I was going to do this. There was no doubt in his green eyes that I would let go of this pole and take a chance with him. So, what was I waiting for? I let go of the pole, took his hands, and stepped onto the ice.

His grin was wide as he pulled me to the middle of the rink, skating backwards, his hands still grasping mine. I smiled at him, my heart pounding. It was thrilling, the feel of gliding on the ice like this. He came to a slow stop in the middle of the rink and smirked when my momentum brought me to a soft stop into his chest. My face turned bright red and he used the opportunity to turn me around so my back was to him. "I brought you out here because if you learn to skate using the wall you'll be too nervous to let go of it when you need to."

I nodded and tried to focus on the lesson and not the way he was pressed into my back, his hands on my hips to hold me in place.

"Start with a glide of right foot," Kendall said, tapping my right thigh as if I'd forgotten which leg that was.

"I think I know right from left," I muttered, taking a soft glide.

Kendall laughed behind me and took a glide too. "Now with the left," he kept his hands on my hips, keeping my balance up and making sure I wouldn't wiggle the top of my body so much. He was making it easy for me. I did as he said and grinned as we continued to skate like that, with him pressed into my back, leading my legs with his words.

"You seem to have the hang of going straight, but now you need to turn," he smiled. "It's a wide slow turn, so just angle your feet as you glide." I nodded and did as he said, surprised at just how easy it was.

"When I was a kid this was much harder," I whispered, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"When you were a kid you didn't have me around to guide and protect you," Kendall smiled, pulling away from me slightly, his hands still on my hips but allowing me to balance more for myself.

I wobbled slightly at the loss and tried desperately to hide my blush at his words. What did he mean? Isn't that something a boyfriend would say? Was Kendall hitting on me? The last question bothered me most of all. I had spent three days with the other teen and I had yet to figure out if this was just Kendall's normal personality or if he was attracted to me.

"Focus," Kendall whispered in my ear as I wobbled slightly. I felt a chill run down my spine and tried my best not to let it show. If this wasn't flirting I'd hate to see what was.

I concentrated on skating again and eventually Kendall let go completely. He was right next to me though, ready in case I needed him. "Why did you have detention," Kendall asked me as we skated side by side.

"I made a false claim," I smiled slightly keeping my eyes on the ice.

"About what," he asked curious.

"I said that Coach Granger had seen some of the guys...tease me and he had done nothing to stop it."

Kendall frowned, "was it really false?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course. He's a teacher, he wouldn't have done that."

Kendall examined me lightly. "Why would you make it up?"

I shrugged and kept my eyes down.

"Who teased you Logie?"

I frowned, "just some jocks."

"Why did they tease you?"

There it was. Would I lie like I did before about Coach Granger…or would I risk losing him and tell him the truth. I looked at him, saw the worry in his eyes and looked away again. I shouldn't have looked. "Because I'm gay," I whispered. I closed my eyes, waiting for the news to sink in and for Kendall to abandon me on the rink, but instead all I felt was my skate skidding as it hit a rough patch in the ice and the wind in my face as I fell forward.

I waited for impact but it never came. I chanced a glance and opened my eyes. I was face to face with Kendall Knight, an angry Kendall Knight. My jaw clenched and my body prepared for physical pain while my heart prepared to be broken again. But instead of punching me in the face and calling me a cock sucker, Kendall pulled me into a tight hug.

I blinked a few times, too shocked to say anything. Was this really happening? Did I get a concussion from the fall? Am I in an ambulance?

"Those pricks don't know what the hell they're talking about Logan. Swear to me you're never going to listen to a word they fucking say okay? And if they ever," He pulled away from the hug, staring into my eyes with the most intense color green I had ever seen, it was beautiful, "ever fucking touch you, you tell me. I don't care who it is, if they touch you in anyway and you didn't want to be touched you tell me. Swear?"

I stared dumbstruck and nodded.

Kendall nodded and let out a shaky breath, still hugging me to him. "I thought this school would be different."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me, his smile bitter and his eyes still angry. "It's why I left my old school. Those bastards beat the shit out of my boyfriend Dustin because he was gay. They tried to do the same thing to me, since I was dating him, but I managed to get away." His entire body tensed as he continued. "Dustin…left…," he whispered. "I couldn't handle that school alone, so I begged to move…and here I am back in the same shit I tried to leave."

I wanted to know more. "He left?"

Kendall smiled and let go of me. "So let's try you skating a bit more," he averted. I watched him for a moment before nodding and doing just that. I'd learn more eventually. For now I could just find comfort in the fact that I had finally found one friend at this damn school who understood what I was going through.

…

I grinned as I helped my mother set the table. It was 6pm which meant the weekly Mitchell family dinner was in full swing. The china was out; there was wine in my father's glass and merlot in my mother's. Everything was going normal. Until the phone rang. My mother and I froze when we heard my father's voice drift down the hallway. He had answered it. My eyes traveled to my mother, who offered her half frown half smile, trying to get me to relax. Maybe it was just a regular phone call.

Suddenly there was a loud clank and my father's footsteps could be heard moving to us. I tensed and kept my eyes on the opening to the dining room. When my father entered his brown hair was disheveled like he had run his hands through it to calm himself. His brown eyes look enraged and his hands were trembling.

"Who called, hunny," my mom asked, her voice shaking slightly out of worry.

"Why are people calling the house and telling me my son is a queer," my father spat, glaring hard at me.

I stayed silent, staring at him in horror. This couldn't be happening. Any minute now I would open my eyes and figure out I had fallen asleep after I got home from hockey with Kendall.

"It was probably just some kids being bullies. You know how kids are," mom tried, laughing and continuing to prepare the table for the food.

"Logan, answer me," my father growled, refusing to be deterred by my mother.

"I," I began, feeling my throat close up.

"It's true," he whispered, "you're gay aren't you?"

I stared at him, my eyes wide. This was it. I was going to get kicked out or beat up or worse. I could feel my entire body shaking in fear. As my silence grew my father's eyes turned angrier.

"You're a fucking fag," he screamed, stalking towards me. He shoved me against the wall, and I shivered as the landscape painting we got from our trip to Martha's Vineyard fell to the ground with a loud crash. I could hear my mother screaming at him to stop but he didn't listen. He raised his fist and punched me across my jaw, making me bite into my lip. I could already taste the blood and bruise that would be forming. My mother jumped on him, pulling his arm away from me and using her entire body weight to try and get him to back off.

I continued to stare in shock at my father. His eyes never left mine as he shoved my mother off him and left the room, moving upstairs. My mother was at my side in an instant, examining my wounds. She took my hand and dragged my still shell shocked body into the kitchen, moving to get ice for my jaw.

There was a loud slam before we heard my father's footsteps on the stairs, descending two at a time. The footsteps moved to the front door of the house before that door was slammed shut too, making the family portrait in the foyer come to a crash on the floor.

My mother and I moved to the living room, watching my father outside. He threw a suitcase into the black Lexus SUV and then got in himself. He started it up and backed out of our driveway. As I watched him drive away I wondered if I'd ever see my dad again. The tears came and began rolling down my cheeks. I had lost my father, and because of me my mother had lost the man she was in love with. I shivered as I chanced a glance at her, just to find her smiling sadly at me. She was being strong, hiding her tears till I was asleep.

"Come on sweetie," she whispered, her voice thick from unshed tears. "Let's clean you up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So, I had PLANNED to update this yesterday, I even told gleechild I would...then I got distracted by Tumblr and Facebook. I blame social networking for my procrastination. Anyway, Ashely really helped me with this because I didn't want to deal with the little twist I put in this chapter. Also, I'm sick with a cold (sore throat and stuffed nose) so if anyone has some 24 hour cure they could tell me I'd much appreciate it. And I want to thank you all for the reviews! I really love them! :3 Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

I woke up on Monday with a bruise on my jaw and a fat lip. I could hear my mother moving around in her bedroom, getting ready to face the world as if nothing had happened last night. That was one thing I admired about my mom. She could always pull on her game face in the morning, no matter how bad the night had been. I lay in my bed for a few more minutes before convincing myself that anything the boys did to me at school couldn't hurt me worse than seeing the absolute disgust in my father's eyes when he learned the truth.

I was out the door and on my way to school in less than fifteen minutes. My hair was even more disheveled than usual but it didn't matter. I knew eventually one of the jocks would grab me and ruin my hair if I attempted to tame it. I tugged at my green sweater and followed the well known path I took when I wanted to avoid the bus. This path always made me late for first period, but it allowed me to walk in without a bruise. I cut through an apartment complex, followed the path that had been worn into the small woods located behind the complex. It was a straight shot over some rocks to the school.

I remember discovering this shortcut in freshman year. I was still in the closet and was best friends with a boy that lived in the apartment complex. I always came over to his house after school so we could do homework together and play some videogames on his console. He was my first crush, my first kiss.

I remember it so easily. He told me to come over before school so we could walk together. As soon as we stepped into the woods he took my hand, leading me down the path. I could see the school from this position, we were halfway between the two places and he pressed me against a tree, staring into my eyes, and kissed me. I remember my heart racing as I returned it. I remember how my hands grasped at his shirt trying to pull him closer to me. It was the best kiss we ever shared. It was passionate but innocent and in that moment I felt loved for exactly who I was.

We dated for a while, actually a year to be exact. Now he hated me.

"Hey fag," Wayne smirked as I stepped out of the woods. "What the hell were you doing in there? Jerking off?"

I glared and made eye contact with him, seeing the boy I was once in love with. "Sorry but the memories I had with you aren't enough to get me hard anymore."

He glared at me, examining the cut on my lip and bruise on my jaw. "You got messed up pretty bad. What'd you do come on to a straight guy so his girlfriend beat you up?"

I rolled my eyes and moved to leave. I couldn't handle dealing with him. Not today. I moved passed him and shivered when his hand grabbed my collar to pull me back. He tossed me to the ground and glared down at me, towering over me. I stared up at him, watching as a group of his friends flanked his sides. I could feel tremors run through me out of both fear and anger. How could he have changed so much in just eight months?

"Hey," came a strong voice behind Wayne. They turned and I was met with a clear view of Kendall, standing tall and flanked by James and Carlos. My mouth hung open in shock at him. He looked pissed. His green eyes were blazing and I could tell Carlos and James were angry too.

"What do you want new kid," Wayne smirked.

"Back off," Kendall growled as he moved forward, James and Carlos close at his heels.

Wayne and his group laughed. "What's this? You Logan's boyfriend or something?"

"He's our friend," James cut in looking at me then back to Wayne. I stared at him wide eyed. Ever since the incident eight months ago we had never spoken, but there he stood on Kendall's right ready to strike in my defense.

"You pick on him so much it makes me question why," Kendall smirked examining him.

"Maybe you're trying to cover up for something? Like the fact that you've never had a girlfriend," James added.

Carlos' eyes widened in shock and he blurted out, "you mean Wayne is gay too?"

My eyes widened at his words and I looked at Wayne. He was frozen staring at Carlos before laughing. "God, Garcia you're even dumber than I thought!" He rolled his eyes and managed to get his followers to laugh too. "No, I don't like dick, unlike Mitchell here." He turned to his followers, "let's leave the four love birds alone. I do not want to see what they're going to do together in the woods."

The group laughed and followed Wayne to the school.

Kendall was by my side instantly as he inspected me. "Which of them punched you," he growled.

I furrowed my eyebrows before realization hit me. "None of them…this is from…well before. It doesn't matter," I smiled slightly, wincing when it pulled on my cut. "We should head to class." I moved to stand but was stopped by the blonde.

"Who did it Logie," he whispered this time. He knew who it was. He could probably read it on my face. "Was it your dad?"

I bit my lip, avoiding the cut, and looked down. "Yes, alright? Can we just drop it now please?"

Kendall watched me, his eyes traveling back to James and Carlos before whispering. "Come on, we're skipping."

My eyes widened in shock. "Skipping? If we get caught it could land us in detention! Not to mention we actually already _have_ detention and if we skip it another day is added onto our sentence!"

Kendall smiled and held a finger up to his lips as he tossed a cell phone to James. He smirked and without instruction started to dial. I watched them in confusion, just when did they get so good at working together?

"Hello," James said in this deep husky voice I had never heard before. It made a shiver run down my back and I earned a glare from Carlos. "This is Logan Mitchell's father and I was calling to let you know he is sick and will be missing his classes for the day." He paused as he waited for the woman to finish speaking. "Yes, it's a stomach flu and I believe he'll be well by tomorrow. Will he need to bring a note?" Another pause. "Alright, thank you for your help." He ended the call and smiled. "Alright," he said, his voice its normal tone, "Logan's off the hook."

"Are you two going to cut with us," Kendall asked, taking his phone back.

"Nah, I have a test that if I don't show up I fail. Being pretty doesn't help you pass," James smirked and looked to Carlos who also shook his head, ready to follow the other brunette back to class.

"See you later then," Kendall smiled. The two waved and headed off while Kendall helped me up to my feet.

"Wait, don't you need someone to call in for you?"

"My mom already called in for me," he smiled.

My brows furrowed in confusion and that was when I noticed how pale he looked. His eyes looked duller now that he wasn't angry and his voice sounded congested. "You're sick," I accused.

Kendall chuckled and nodded. "Woke up with a fever. Luckily my mom couldn't call off work so I was able to sneak out and find you. I'm glad I did."

"Are you crazy! You could get even worse! It is snowing outside Kendall! It's like in the low twenties and you're running around in nothing but a long sleeved shirt and some pants? You could get pneumonia and die!"

Kendall's grin widened as I ranted and he pulled me into a hug, ruffling my hair. "I couldn't very well just sit at home while you were harassed at school. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

I blushed and smiled, leaning into his touch slightly. "A smart one that wouldn't risk death just to see if kids were treating me nice at school; I have a cell phone you know? You could just text."

He grinned and led me away from the school. "Well then let's just say for arguments sake that I'm not smart."

I smiled as his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "So," he began. "I say we hang out in my house. Katie is at school and we won't have to worry about mom coming home and seeing you there because she's got a meeting at her first job and the night shift at the restaurant."

"You're planning things like you think I'm actually going to let you do anything but rest and eat chicken soup."

Kendall's smile fell. "Aw come on Logie, I'm totally well enough for a videogame competition!"

I chuckled and shook my head, following the now whining blonde to his house.

….

I couldn't help the grin that came to my face as I watched Kendall sleeping against my shoulder. He had just finished the second bowl of soup that I had served him and had, reluctantly, accepted the spoonful of medicine I had demanded he take. He had made this adorable face when I told him I was going to get him medicine. Like he thought I was going to come back with a ladle and tell him to drink the entire thing. It slightly worried me that he had such delusions but I decided to blame it on the fever.

He moaned softly in his sleep and stretched, his arms moving to hang off my neck and his face hidden where my neck met my shoulder. My blush deepened as I looked down at my textbook. "..in," Kendall whispered. I shivered as his words vibrated against my neck but stayed silent. I wanted to know what he was dreaming about. "…stin," he whispered again, his body shaking slightly. Stin? I racked my brain trying to finish the word that he said. Justin? Dustin. His ex-boyfriend. Was he still hung up about him leaving? "Dustin…why," he whispered again, his arms tightening around me and pulling me closer to him.

Surprisingly, even though it hurt me to realize my crush was nothing more than a crush, I wanted to comfort him and obviously this dream was not a good one. So, I used the opportunity to wake him up. "Hey, Kendal," I whispered, running my hand through his hair. This was how my mom used to wake me up when I fell asleep on the couch. It was always nice to wake up like this.

He groaned and leaned into my touch.

I blushed brighter and moved to ruffle his hair. "Come on, Kendall, wake up."

He took a deep breath and smiled against my neck. "I thought you wanted me to rest Logie," he whispered.

I smiled. "I had a question that I needed the answer to."

He hummed softly. "What's the question?"

"What made you, James and Carlos so buddy buddy that they'd agree to come help you?"

Kendall chuckled into my neck. "We're on the hockey team together, we get along pretty well. But yeah, this morning I ran into school looking for you. Everyone I asked dodged me; I think it was because I looked like hell. Anyway, I finally ran into James and Carlos and asked if they knew where you were. James told me to go home because I was sick and he didn't want to catch my germs."

Kendall paused, moving to get more comfortable and lifting his leg, bringing it over my lap so he was practically straddling me. My eyes widened in shock, but he remained unaffected as his face stayed hidden in my neck.

"So, I told them that just because you weren't on our team it didn't mean that we didn't have to protect you. I told them that I was gay and I needed to keep you safe because the kids at school were douche bags and its time someone stood up on your side. James admired that I was so protective and Carlos followed because he always follows James."

I stared at him in shock. "You just told them you were gay?"

Kendall smiled and nodded. "James and Carlos are the most obvious couple I've ever seen. I can't believe you guys don't know."

"Okay, you are officially delusional. You need to rest."

Kendall smiled. "I'm not delusional it's the truth you guys just never look." I stared at him in shock and Kendall sighed against my neck. "I thought you were supposed to be the genius Logie," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulder, jostling him gently. "Are you going to tell me why you got in detention now?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I was walking to my class when I saw this idiot tormenting a beautiful brunette. I went to help but James grabbed my shoulder. He said I'd be expelled if I stepped in because the coach is on the tormentor's side. So, I waited, and they waited with me. When he left the brunette, I followed him into the locker rooms. James and Carlos stood watch outside the door; they were tired of seeing you hurt." He looked at me, his green eyes hazy from the medicine. "I confronted him. He threw a punch so I punched back."

"But he didn't have a black eye or anything," I whispered in shock. No one had ever done this for me and to find out that James and Carlos, two people I thought hated me, helped Kendall do this…it was shocking.

Kendall chuckled. "I've been in fights before. I learned that as the gay kid you had to throw the punches where they wouldn't be seen because the school system would take the straight kid's side." He moved and lifted his shirt, showing off a black and yellow bruise on his abs. "Wayne's pretty smart too. I only got detention because James and Carlos were with me, and the coach thought it was odd that they'd block the door like that. Plus Wayne's a little jackass who said I was about to punch him."

"You fought him for me," I whispered.

Kendall smiled. "Of course, I couldn't let him keep marking that beautiful face of yours," he whispered back to me, smiling wider as his head fell back onto my shoulder.

"You did not just pass out after calling me…beautiful. I'm not a chick you can't just throw words like that at me," I complained, my face completely red. My heart was racing at his words. This was ridiculous; I'm a guy someone calling me beautiful shouldn't get me all flustered and just…happy. I looked down at the now sleeping blonde on my shoulder. I could get used to him thinking I was beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** So, this took longer for me to update. Sorry about that. :( I just realized how fast I was catching up to what I had written. The story is no where near done. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be but it hasn't hit the middle. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Summer is fast approaching so the new chapters may be updated faster but no promises since I will have a life during summer. XD Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

I stepped onto the school grounds on Tuesday and grinned when my eyes landed on Kendall smiling at me. He was leaning against the wall of the school, his hair slightly mused because of the wind. He looked way better than when I left him last night. He tried to walk me home, but I was against it. There was no way I trusted him to find his way back home in his drugged out state, after all, I had forced him to take another dose of NyQuil before I left.

"I think you should be a doctor," he grinned at me as I approached him.

I chuckled and shrugged, "I just gave you medicine, no big deal."

"Very big deal! My mom always uses the huge spoon in the kitchen, I knew it was too much but she said the more the better."

I stared at him in shock. "You were serious about that?"

He grinned and nodded. "She gets a little crazy when we get sick."

I shook my head. "I thought you were being delusional."

"Shows how much you know." He gently bumped his shoulder into mine as he passed me. "Everything okay at home?"

I let my eyes scan over him quickly before nodding. "Dad hasn't come back yet…I think I should leave." The truth was I knew that would be the only way my father would come back into the picture. And I knew he wanted me out of his house. Now that he knew the truth I was like a pariah to him. My mother loved me and always would, but I could see the heart break she was experiencing. I couldn't take it. Yes, it'd only been two days since my dad had left but I couldn't take the way my mom would stare at the door before calling me to dinner. She thought I didn't see it, but I did. I saw how devastated she was and I couldn't be the cause of that. So, if I left, dad would come back…and mom would be happy. "Maybe he would pay to let me have a place of my own so that he and mom won't be separated. I can see how much it hurts her to go to bed without him there…or have dinner without him."

"You could stay with me," Kendall offered gently.

I shook my head. "I'd be a burden," I mumbled and began moving with him to our lockers knowing the bell signaling the start of class should be sounding soon.

"No you wouldn't," he insisted. "Come on, it'd be great. We'd have a lot of fun and it would keep me from worrying that someone jumped you on your walk to school or to your house. Please Logie? Please think about it?"

"Kendall," I sighed looking at him. "Think about your mom…she already has a hard enough time supporting the three of you, I'd feel bad adding myself to that mix."

"I'll get a job," he offered. "The manager at the supermarket offered me one the other day…I bet it's still open."

"Oh yeah cause that'd make me feel like less of a bum," I mumbled, opening my locker. As soon as the door opened, I was attacked by a flood of empty lube bottles. I stared dumbstruck as at least twenty bottles fell onto the floor around me. My eyes roamed up to my locker again, and I saw the note. _Jeez Logan I knew you were a tight ass but I had no idea Kendall had to use that much lube to fuck you. You should just kill yourself and save him some money._

"Have fun last night Mitchell," came a sneer from one of the jocks passing by me. I remained frozen in place. How much did this prank even cost? Was it really worth it just to make my day hell? What the fuck was their problem? I glared at the bottles, Hating each and every one of them, and trying my hardest not to be worried that Kendall hadn't made a sound. He could still get out of this. He could shove me, yell that he wasn't gay, and run. He'd be accepted into the jock clique, everyone would eventually forget he ever stood up for me. Carlos and James would go back to avoiding me, and I'd be stuck in hell again.

Suddenly, Kendall's hand invaded my vision. He ripped the note off of my locker and turned to face the crowd that had gathered around us. "Who the fuck wrote this," he asked, his voice shaking from anger. I turned my gaze to him, watching as his green eyes got darker as the seconds passed with no response. "I asked a fucking question," he growled, glaring at them. "Who the hell wrote this?"

I chanced a glance at the crowd. It dawned on them that this wasn't a very funny joke. The girls were the first to sober up. Their smiles dropped hearing the venom in Kendall's voice and they scanned the crowd, whispering and trying to figure it out. Kendall was still new here, so of course all the girls wanted him. And they would do anything to make him happy.

There was a loud pound on my locker and I jumped in shock, turning to see Kendall's fist against my locker. "Who wrote this," he screamed.

"Kendall," I whispered, moving my hand to his arm trying to calm him. "Come on, let it go they're not going to come forward."

He was seething and I was worried he'd do something stupid. I pet his arm, watching the fire in his eyes die down a bit. "Come on, let's just forget it," I whispered.

Kendall turned to me, his brows furrowed in anger. "What do you mean forget it; the bastard that wrote this needs to grow some fucking balls and step up!" He looked at the crowd, glaring at the jocks that usually hung around Wayne. He stalked to them, making them back up into the lockers behind them. "Bring me that little prick. I want to talk to Wayne."

They nodded and hurried off.

James and Carlos emerged from the crowd, quickly grabbing the bottles on the floor knowing the sight would probably enrage Kendall more. I silently helped them, never letting my eyes stray from Kendall for too long. I didn't understand why he was so angry. I've gotten much worse before. This was nothing.

"What's going on here," Mr. Rocque interrupted my thoughts, watching Carlos throw out the last bottle.

"Nothing," I smiled weakly and quickly looked away.

Ms. Wainwright appeared and put her hand on my shoulder, "Logan what happened?"

My eyes glanced at the crowd, some of the girls in the group having a change of heart and motioning for me to tell her, while the bigger portion glared at me.

"It's under control," Kendall almost growled.

I looked at him in confusion. What was he planning?

"What do you mean, Kendall? What is under control," Mr. Rocque asked, moving to take the note from him.

Kendall pulled his hand back. "It's my notes for History."

Mr. Rocque frowned. "Show me the paper Kendall." Kendall watched him, not moving from his previous position. "If you don't show me then I'll add another 4 weeks to your detention."

"Just show him," I mumbled. It wasn't worth it. I didn't care if the school called me a snitch. I didn't care if this brought more attention to me. Kendall already did too much for me and yeah, four weeks of detention isn't a big deal, but I wasn't going to make him do that. "When I opened my locker there were empty bottles of lubrication and this note was with it." I moved to Kendall, taking the note from him, he still hadn't moved. I handed the note to Mr. Rocque and turned my attention back to Kendall, whose expression looked like a mix of pride and rage.

Mr. Rocque's eyes widened as he read over the letter. "Logan, Kendall, I need you to both come with me."

"I have to talk to someone," Kendall whispered. "It's important."

"Right," Mr. Rocque began, "considering you have serial killer eyes right now, I'm going to suggest you wait to have that _conversation_ once you're calmed down. Now, let's go." He walked away, leading us to the principal's office. I sighed softly before grabbing Kendall's wrist and leading him there.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"And that is why there are twenty-six empty bottles of lubrication in the garbage can," I finished, watching Mr. Griffin's eyebrow twitch slightly.

He held the note in his hands, turning it over to examining the other side. "Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

"Wayne Dooley," Kendall muttered, glaring at the table. "He's always harassing Logan, he's like the ringleader of all the homophobes in this school."

Mr. Griffin examined Kendall and nodded. "It'll be investigated. As for the two of you, your education is important, but I don't think either of you are emotionally stable to sit through 7 hours of classes, so you can go home once you collect your homework and class work for the day. I expect you to come in tomorrow though, just like normal."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you sir," I moved to stand, watching Kendall before grabbing his wrist and tugging him out of his chair. I knew what he wanted to do, and he didn't want to go home. He wanted to find Wayne and throttle him.

Once we got all of our work, we headed out to Kendall's house. It was a silent walk and Kendall continuously looked back towards the school.

"Are you alright," I asked softly once we entered his house. He led me to the living room, dropping his backpack to the floor unceremoniously and plopping himself on the couch.

"No, I'm not alright Logan," he mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

"How about I make you something to eat?" I smiled and placed my bag on the floor and moved to the kitchen.

"Why are you not as angry as me," Kendall called after me.

I searched through his cupboards till I came across a box of Coco Puffs. Smiling I began searching for bowls. "I just…try not to let it affect me." I pulled out two bowls, pouring the cereal before searching for milk.

"It was too far Logie…I can't let it happen again," he whispered from the entrance to the kitchen.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him before pouring the milk. "Let what happen again?"

He stayed quiet, his eyes never leaving me. I could feel his gaze burn through the back of my skull. I finished pouring and grabbed two spoons, handing a bowl to him and holding my own. He took a bite and led me to the table, sitting down. We ate in silence that was half awkward and half curious.

"Remember that guy I told you about," Kendall began softly. "Dustin?"

I nodded and swallowed my bite of cereal. "I remember."

Kendall nodded and was silent for a few minutes as he continued eating slowly.

"He was picked on a lot…and he got notes like that all the time. They told him to go kill himself. They said he'd be doing the world a favor." Kendall paused as he stabbed his cereal down into the milk.

I watched him, my blood turning cold as my brain put together the meaning behind his words.

"So, one day…he did it. He took his dad's gun out of his safe, and shot himself in his bedroom." Kendall stayed silent after that, shoving the cereal in his bowl under the milk like he was trying to drown it.

"His mom found him," he whispered. "She never looked the same after that day. It was November 18th. He…he seemed fine when we left school. He was laughing and we made plans for the weekend. Then that night I got the call from his father that he was dead," his voice shook on the last word. I could see the tears forming in his eyes and without thinking I moved to him and hugged him close, running my hand through his hair to calm him.

He shivered and clung to me, his arms tight around my waist. "Why did he leave," he whispered.

I stayed silent, not knowing what to answer. I hushed him softly, letting him get all his tears out. "I'm sorry," I whispered, petting through his hair. I didn't want Kendall to feel this pain, and part of me was so angry at Dustin for causing this. But I knew he wouldn't have done it if he had realized what it would do to Kendall. He wouldn't have fallen in love with someone that selfish. Dustin must have been delirious; he must not have realized what he was doing when he pulled that trigger. He must not have realized the pain he would be causing…there's just no way he could've known.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **And here is chapter 7. I am truly sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews. =.= School work has really put a damper in my mood. Luckily the 10-15 page paper I have to write is about how LGBT youths are treated in school...and I am passionate about that subject. So it should be easy to crank out ten pages. Wish me luck! Also you totally have Ashley to thank for this because I didn't think I'd be able to update this week but she totally cracked her whip and got me to work on my business report so I could spend the rest of the day writing my fics :3 She's amazing. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

I groaned and stretched before curling back into the heat that was radiating beside me, smiling as it wrapped more around me. The heat was unlike anything I had ever felt. Not only was it warm and comfortable, but I felt protected. The warmth held me close and in my half asleep state I scooted closer to it.

"Mmm, Logie, you gotta get up," Kendall whispered.

My eyes shot open and I was met with a close up of Kendall's neck. I sat up, feeling the warmth leave me. Looking around I realized I was in his bed. My eyes scanned over everything, noting that I was still dressed and covered by the comforter. Kendall was laying on top of the comforter groaning softly as he rubbed his eyes. I continued to inspect the room, noting all the trophies littering the shelves. He really would fit right in with the jocks.

That's when my eyes landed on it. There, sitting on the mirror above his dresser, was a Polaroid picture of himself with a boy. They were grinning and Kendall was holding a guitar, looking at the brown haired boy with a soft adoring expression. It was Dustin. He had brown shaggy hair longer than mine but shorter than Kendall's. He wore black rimmed glasses and was grinning wide at Kendall like he had just made a joke. They were in love. It was painfully obvious in the picture and they both looked so happy because of it.

"Shit," Kendall cursed, drawing my attention back to him.

I faltered for words as my eyes raked over his bare chest. He had a few scars and I fought the sudden urge to trace them with my fingers.

"We're late for school," Kendall continued, getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes as he rushed around the room.

"My mom is gonna kill me," I mumbled as I got out of the bed and pulled my shoes back on. "I don't even remember walking up to your room."

Kendall chuckled, "no she won't I called her to tell her you fell asleep studying. And you don't remember walking up here cause you didn't. I carried you up here once I woke up."

I blushed at the memory. Last night Kendall had dissolved into tears and he didn't stop until we had moved to the couch, where he fell asleep on me. I remember rubbing his back and then….I must've fallen asleep. Kendall's body was just so warm it was hard to resist the call of sleep.

"You need to eat more you weigh like nothing," Kendall smirked, pulling a shirt over his head.

I smiled and shook my head, moving to straighten out my shirt. "I am at the healthy weight for my height." I watched as he pulled pants over his boxers.

"Do you wanna borrow some of my clothes," he asked a small smirk on his face.

I smiled at him; noting that his eyes were red rimmed and he looked like he had been crying for hours last night. It made me question just how long after I had fallen asleep had he stayed crying. "Sure," I shrugged softly. He smiled before turning to rummage through his drawers. As I watched him I wondered just how much it hurt him to find out Dustin was dead. I wondered if he blamed himself for it. If he thought he could've…if he should've stopped it. I frowned softly, letting my eyes drop to the floor. Kendall was still in love with the boy in the photograph and there was no way anyone could take his place in his heart.

"Here," he smiled, tossing a shirt at me. "my pants are too long but that shirt should work."

I grinned softly and nodded, moving to the bathroom to change.

…

I smiled as Kendall told me a story of how he and Katie played a prank on their mom when my eyes landed on Cameron Wright. He had been one of my best friends before this whole mess started…then he became one of my tormentors. But I hadn't seen him among the group of tormentors in a while. It was like he had vanished. Ever since Kendall came into the picture I saw less and less of Cameron. Sure, I still saw him in all my classes, like normal, but he was never trying to torture me like he used to. Our eyes met for a quick second but our contact broke when Kendall pulled me into the school.

"Are you wearing Kendall's shirt," Carlos asked as soon as I walked into the building and took my coat off, trying to forget my musings about Cameron.

I floundered, eyes widening slightly and looking at Kendall. Carlos hardly ever spoke to me and for him to suddenly ask about my wardrobe choice was incredibly weird.

"He spent the night and had nothing to wear," Kendall shrugged. He moved past the two towards his locker.

"Spent the night," James repeated, a smirk on his lips as he looked at me. My heart faltered slightly and a blush rose on my cheeks.

"Not like that, we fell asleep playing," I suddenly gasped, my gaze shooting to Kendall. "We didn't do our homework!"

Kendall chuckled. "I know," he smiled opening his locker and slipping his bag and coat in before pulling out his books. "No point in worrying about it now though."

"Hey assholes," Cameron growled stalking towards us. I turned and stared at the blonde haired boy approaching us. He was Wayne's best friend. He was as tall as James and just as built. In other words, he could squash me like a bug. And that was exactly what it looked like he wanted to do.

Kendall stepped in front of me, glaring at Cameron and challenging him to take another step.

"Move to the side Knight, I need to talk to Logan."

Kendall growled, "who the hell are you?"

"What's it to you? He your-,"

"Guys," I called, moving to stand between them. Sure, I knew Cameron could kill me, and probably wanted to, but when I was dating Wayne, Cameron and I were friends…I'm pretty sure that didn't completely vanish when he found out. "Come on don't fight." My eyes traveled to Cameron, ignoring the way Kendall's gaze burned the back of my head. "If you want to talk to me then fine, let's talk."

Cameron eyed me, a small smile on his lips that was barely visible unless you knew about it. It was a rare smile, one kids in school never really noticed. It was his, 'I'm proud of you' smile. It calmed me a bit. "Alright, does your body guard want to come with?"

I smiled slightly and nodded. Cameron turned and led the way to the boys bathroom, making sure it was empty before turning to Kendall and I. "Logan," he began, rubbing his forehead. I knew that move, it meant he was controlling his temper and he didn't want to talk about whatever it was he was bringing up. He looked at Kendall, then back at me. "Does he really have to be here for this?"

"I'm not leaving," Kendall snapped, glaring at Cameron.

"Can you put headphones in or something," Cameron growled back at him. That was the thing with Cameron, he hated talking about what he felt…which meant he wouldn't be able to talk until Kendall couldn't hear.

"No! I'm not putting headphones on so you can call him a fa-"

"Kendall," I cut in, earning his gaze. "I'll be fine, just put them on ok?"

Cameron looked at me with a small smile. Kendall sighed and nodded, pulling his ipod out and playing music. It was loud enough that we heard the soft sound of drums. I looked back to Cameron and nodded.

"Alright, look. I know you and Wayne have…history," he began softly, eyes examining me.

I stared at him in shock. "You know?"

"Of course, I saw the way he touched you and the way he would watch you laugh. I'm pretty sure I was the only one of us who knew, but it doesn't change the fact that I was a jerk about it. I shouldn't have helped him torment you."

I continued to stare at him in shock. "What brought this on?"

Cameron's blue eyes turned to Kendall then to me. "He can't hear this right?"

I shrugged and bit my lip before saying, "I'm pretty sure I have a crush on Kendall Knight."

Cameron smirked and our eyes landed on Kendall. He was still glaring at Cameron; he didn't hear what I said. I silently thanked god and looked back at Cameron nodding.

"Okay," he sighed. "I just…I found an old picture of the three of us hanging out. And I remembered how fun that was and how cool a guy you were and I realized you were gay then too…and you weren't some creepy perv trying to get in our pants. You were just…Logan. I just realized maybe I screwed up bigger than I ever have before because you were one of my best friends and I miss hanging out with you."

I blushed slightly at his words and smiled looking down. "You mean all that?"

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "I'm an idiot…but Wayne's a bigger one. We were talking last night."

I raised my eyebrows, curious. "And?"

"And he told me he still dreamt of you." Cameron frowned as he spoke. "I don't want you two back together; believe me I don't he's gone too far. I just wanted to warn you he's changing his game plan. So, be on your toes." He glanced at Kendall and added, "Knight is good for you. He's making you stronger. So, don't screw it up alright?"

My mouth hung open in shock from his previous words about Wayne before laughing. "It's complicated Cam," I smiled slightly.

"What's complicated? He's gay, you're gay, just have sex already or whatever," he furrowed his brows. "If you two _do_ get together please abide by the old no PDA rule we had? Cause…I don't want to see him with his tongue down your throat."

My face turned bright red as I rolled my eyes. "Jerk," I mumbled.

"Bitch," he smirked back at me. We laughed and he shoved my shoulder softly before nodding to the door. "I won't be tormenting you anymore…and if I see Wayne doing it, I'll stand up for you. I don't know if you'll forgive me for all the shit I put you through, but no matter what if you need me I'll come to you side."

I grinned at him and shook my head. "You're such a softie, Cam."

He blushed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever Logan, just remember what I said." He smiled before moving to take an ear bud out of Kendall's ear. "See you guys in class," he smirked before leaving.

I grinned and looked at Kendall. "So, ready for class?"

His green eyes examined me curiously before smiling and nodding, satisfied that I wasn't hurt from the conversation. He put his ipod away and reached down, grabbing my wrist before leading me to our first class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Oh wow...I did not realize it had been so long since I last updated this. _ I just got so busy with finals, term papers and then my mom moving into town. _ We just got back into town so there's still lots of unpacking to do. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. Trust me, I love this fic too much to just drop it and never pick it up again. Hopefully, I'll be able to get more written faster and the next update won't take me freaking forever to post. Thank you all for sticking with me though! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

The next day I arrived at school and moved through the halls normally, but unlike every other day since people found out I was gay, I wasn't immediately targeted. I made it all the way to my locker without seeing any of my tormentors…which made me very nervous.

"Haven't seen you around lately," Camille smirked, her eyes examining my body before swooping back up to meet my eyes in a smolder, "stud."

We stared at each other before I broke into a laugh. She always knew how to make me forget my problems and just laugh. It was part of the reason we were friends. Camille grinned at me, stepping out of character for once. "Hey Camille," I grinned. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! Who am I supposed to talk to about my auditions and dreams if my Logie isn't around," she smiled patting my check lightly. I rolled my eyes and she smirked, slapping me. "I can't believe you asked Rebecca out instead of me! I thought what we had was special," she cried, her face changing into a grimace of heartbreak.

"Hey," Kendall's voice rang over my shoulder. "What the hel do you think you're doing?"

Camille and I both widened our eyes as our gazes moved to the angry blonde stalking towards us. "Kendall," I began, only to be cut off.

"No Logie, I don't care if she's a chick! No one slaps you like that!"

"Kendall," I tried again, using more force. He looked at me, eyes on fire. "This is Camille, my friend. Sometimes she gets too into character and practices her lines, and physical reactions, on me. So, if her script says she slaps someone, she comes to me because I let her. It's part of our friendship…she tries not to do it hard and they don't even hurt anymore."

Kendall examined me, making sure I wasn't lying and then his smirk came into place as he turned to look at Camille. "If you really hurt him I'll take you down."

Camille smirked and nodded, "aye aye sir."

I grinned at the two of them, happy they seemed to be getting along.

"Oh, Logan, we need to practice today," he smiled, green eyes lit in excitement.

"Practice for what," I asked staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hockey," Kendall answered, looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You need to practice actually moving with the hockey stick and hitting the puck if you want to make the team!"

I colored slightly. "I wasn't aware that was an option."

He smiled. "Of course, I want you on the team and you said you wanted to play, so of course I'd help you out."

"Besides," Camille cut in, eyes dancing in pure amusement, "there are hockey scholarships and stuff you could earn. I bet your parents would be proud if they found out you earned one."

Kendall smirked and nodded, pointing to Camille to add emphasis on her point. "So, today after detention we can get back to practicing."

I chuckled and nodded, rolling my eyes slightly. "Sure, we'll practice, _after_ we finish our homework."

Kendall groaned and his shoulders dropped. "Aw come on Logie," he whined. "That's what the time after practice is for!"

I shook my head. "You'll put it off if I do that. So, to ensure you finish your homework, we can do it before practice." I smirked smugly, knowing he would give in.

He watched me for a moment, before sighing, "Fine, homework before practice."

I nodded and turned, shoving my backpack in my locker and pulling out my books. My eyes scanned the hall, waiting for someone to say something, but it never came. I closed my locker; ignoring the small talk Camille and Kendall were making as I turned around and faced the hall. My eyes instantly landed on Wayne, he was at his locker, pulling out books and looking…normal. Not normal as he was these past few months, but normal as in how he was before everything went to hell. He turned and looked at me, our eyes meeting before he broke the gaze and moved on to his class. I stared at the spot he had occupied transfixed. He didn't say anything to me, not even a glare. My eyes scanned the hall and I noticed Cameron looked between me and the space Wayne had been and back. He gave me a worried look and I nodded. I wasn't going to trust that. Wayne was planning something and even though he looked innocent now, I knew he wasn't.

…

In the locker room for gym class things went back to normal. I tensed as a few of the boys stalked towards me, smirks plastered on their faces.

"What're you looking at Logan," one asked, venom dripping off his words. "You like what you see, you sick freak?" That earned the blonde tormentor some laughs. He slammed his hand down on the locker next to me and smirked. "Is this part of your dirty little fantasies fag?"

"No," I smirked back, ignoring the tremors in my stomach. "You're really not my type, too much idiot for my taste." The small crowd around us murmured, and I chanced a glance around. They seemed shocked that I'd actually talk back for once. That's when I saw him. Wayne was at his locker, ignoring the entire situation. Sure, he wasn't helping me, but he wasn't helping them either. Cameron's words rang in my head, he's changing his game plan.

"You little bitch," the jock in front of me growled, earning my attention on him again just in time to see him pull his hand back in a fist. I shut my eyes, readying myself for the impact.

"Hey," I heard a deep voice scream. I looked up and felt my stomach flop at the sight of James and Carlos grabbing a hold of the jock and pulling him off of me.

I released the breath I had been holding and watched as James and Carlos dragged the boy off, yelling at him for being an idiot and swearing they'd beat the shit out of him if he ever tried it again. I smiled at the image and looked at the crowd that still surrounded me. Slowly, they dispersed, whispering to each other and probably trying to make up a story to use against me in some way.

"You okay?"

I spun and saw Wayne standing near me, watching me quietly. "I um…why do you care," I asked, grabbing hold of myself before I could do something stupid like believe he was actually worried.

He shrugged lightly. "There was a time when you meant a lot to me," he mumbled. "And sometimes I realize what a douche I've been. This time I finally want to change it."

I watched him, trying to find the tell-tale sign that he was lying, but there was nothing there. "Yeah," I said, keeping my guard up. "I'm alright. Thanks." I turned away from him and continued with my locker. I could feel his eyes on me for a moment longer before I heard him walk away out to the gym.

Once I was sure he was gone, I rested my head against the cool metal of the locker. I didn't like not knowing what his game plan was. Before it was easy, it was just to make my life hell. Now, it was hard to tell if he genuinely wanted to change or if he was just fooling me again. I didn't want to be a douche. If he really wanted to change then I wanted to help him do that, but I didn't want to be taken advantage of. Not again. Taking a deep breath, I closed my locker and moved out towards the gym, hoping James and Carlos would be back already.

…

My eyes moved to Kendall as he glided on the ice. He made it look so easy. I bit my lip, slowly moving to let go of the pole I was clinging to. It was like a little alarm had gone off in Kendall's head because as soon as I let go of the pole he was there, holding my hand. "I'm here Logie," he smiled. "You did really great the last time so you'll probably pick up the skating easy."

I nodded and followed him as he helped me out to the middle of the rink again, this time letting me skate on my own and just being near me in case I fall. Once I was stable he moved around me, thinking.

"Let's do some laps first so you get the feel for the ice again before I shove a hockey stick in your hands," he smirked at me and skated away, his eyes trained on me.

I chuckled softly and nodded, carefully gliding towards him. His smirk turned into a soft smile as he skated backwards around the rink, letting me follow him. Slowly, I got more confident and skated faster. His eyebrow rose before he too began skating faster. I grinned, and pushed my skates faster off the ice, feeling more confident with it. He grinned as he spun slightly so he was by my side instead of in front of me. With one glance at each other we nodded and I skated as fast as I felt comfortable with, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face.

I could hear Kendall's skates cutting into the ice at the same pace as mine. It was thrilling, like we were on our own team and our every move was synchronized. "Slow down," he smiled at me, looking at me with a mixture of pride and amusement.

I nodded and did as he said slowing back down to our beginning pace. He smirked and hurried a good distance in front of me. "Now stop or you're going to crash into me."

My eyes widened as I looked down at the skates, all the horrible scenarios playing through my head again. I could see my skate cutting Kendall's neck, or his arm, or any part of him. I did not want him to get hurt. So, with my quick thinking, I let instinct take over. I hopped slightly, turning my skates to the side, successfully coming to a complete stop, but also falling straight down to the ground. I blinked as I looked around, a few feet in front of Kendall.

We stared at each other before both of us broke out into laughter. "What the hell was that Logie?" He grinned as he moved to me, squatting down next to me.

I laughed and shook my head, "I thought it would be a good idea! I didn't want to slit your throat with my skate or anything!" I continued laughing, which just made Kendall laugh more.

We sat like that for a few minutes, just laughing as the image replayed in our minds. "Come on," Kendall chuckled once he controlled himself. He held his hands out to me. "I'll help you up." I grinned and nodded, grabbing his hands without hesitation and popping up when he pulled me up. A small gasp escaped me as I lost balance and ended up pressed into Kendall's chest. He smiled and patted the small of my back gently. "You'll get the hang of hockey really fast." He let go of me, putting me at a respectable distance. It seemed any sexual tension I felt, he didn't. His mind was way too focused…or maybe he just didn't see me that way.

He led me out once again, to the middle of the rink where he had all the equipment laid out. "Alright," he smirked as he picked up a hockey stick and held it out to me. "The first thing you need to know is how to hold the stick." I smiled and nodded, taking it from him and holding it almost like a golf club. I figured there was a starting position, and this was probably it. After all, the hockey stick just looks like an oversized golf club.

Kendall's eyes twisted in mixture of terror, confusion, and amusement. "No," he whispered, skating behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "You're holding it all wrong. Hockey is _not_ golf."

My breath had stopped as soon as his arms enveloped me and I just nodded mutely. He rested his chin on my shoulder so he could see what he was doing and I did my best to ignore the way his breath tickled my neck. He moved his hand over my left one, moving it to the top of the stick. Then he slowly moved his hands to my right hand moved it more towards the middle of the stick, still staying on the black tape that adorned the top.

"This is how you hold the stick," he whispered. "This is a right-handed stick," he moved the stick up, keeping his hand over my right, and had the tip of the stick point upwards. "See how the blade curves to the left? That's how you can tell, it always curves the opposite way of the dominant hand." He put the stick back down, moving his hand in between mine. "The reason your right hand is down here," he tapped my hand lightly, almost caressing it and making my heart quicken, "is because that dominant hand is the one guiding the stick. It has more control here than it would at the top."

I nodded and he smiled as he continued.

He slowly made me swing the stick, letting me get a feel for it. "See how natural it feels to hold it like this?"

I nodded again, wishing I was capable of actual communication but the proximity of Kendall and the way his breath tickled my ear as he spoke left me mute.

"Alright, so, now that you know how to hold the stick," he paused, pulling one of his hands back and fishing for something in his pocket. I held my tongue as I felt him accidentally brush his hand against my butt and prayed the blush on my cheeks would vanish before he noticed. He held the black puck up so I could see it and smirked. "This is the puck. It is going to be the hardest thing to keep your eye on. He moved a hand to hold the hockey stick. "Hold it."

I nodded and let go of the stick, moving to take the puck from Kendall. It was lighter than I expected and the surface was a little rough from the beating it had taken, but it still felt perfect to me. I ran my thumb over it, feeling the grooves and cuts it had received.

"That's the puck from the last game," Kendall smirked. "We won and the guys let me keep it."

"There was a game," I asked confused. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've come out to see you play." I frowned at the idea of missing Kendall's first game. Sure, I had no one to sit with but I still wanted to be there to cheer him on.

He chuckled, his breath hitting my ear and making a shiver run down my body. "Our first game is this Friday; this puck is from the last game I played with my team back home."

I made a sound of understanding in the back of my throat but kept my mouth shut. I always had sensitive ears and every time Kendall's breath brushed against my ear I wanted to spin in his arms and just kiss him senseless, but I wouldn't do that. I couldn't risk our friendship. "I'll go then…maybe I can get Camille or Cameron to go with me."

"Or both," Kendall smirked moving to take the puck from me and let it drop to the ice, putting the stick back in my hands. "They're dating now, that's why Cameron had a change of heart. He asked her out and she threw a fit saying she could never date a homophobic freak that picked on her friends. She said he was angry at first but it was like a light bulb went off in his brain. That's why he hasn't picked on you in so long, because he realized he was being a complete douche bag."

I sat stunned. "But…did he mean it?" I was suddenly worried the only reason Cameron was accepting me and trying to make amends was to get in Camille's pants, which I would not allow.

"Yeah," Kendall smirked. "Camille tested him before dating him. He is slowly coming around. She said he was trying to build himself up to talk to you for a while now." He shrugged and positioned the stick with the puck. "Now, back to important stuff," he smiled. "Take a swing." He let go of me, making me wobble slightly, and moved out of the trajectory path of both the puck and the stick. I took a small breath and swung hard.

The puck flew across the rink, hitting the wall and bouncing back towards us. Kendall grinned as he watched the puck, his eyes moving back to me. I gasped slightly as I realized the puck was headed right back to me! Instincts took over and I put the stick on the ice, letting the blade of it stop the puck. Right as it bounced off I cut it off again, making the momentum slower. I continued moving the stick from in front to behind the puck until it stopped moving all together.

"Wow," Kendal grinned. "You really are a natural!"

"Really," I beamed.

He nodded and moved over to me. "Totally, it took me a week to learn how to do that right when I first learned! You're amazing." He grinned wider as he watched a blush spread over my cheeks. "Now, let's do that again."

I nodded and bit my lip, trying to contain the grin that threatened to take over my face. I had a feeling I was really going to enjoy hockey practice with Kendall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I once again lost track of time. I have no excuse and for that I'm sorry. If I didn't reply to your review I got caught up in yard work and what not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And as always Ashley is my cheerleader/slave driver. Although she did go easy on me since I got my wisdom teeth out. =w=

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BTR.

* * *

"Alright," Kendall grinned at me once I hit the puck into the goal. "That was perfect!" I grinned as Kendall skated across the ice to retrieve the puck. "Now you gotta do that same thing but with me being goalie," he smirked. It was obvious he was confident in his skills, and for some reason it sparked a competitive edge in me. I wanted to leave him shocked. I wanted to leave his jaw on the floor.

I nodded, stopping the puck once Kendall passed it back to me. I watched as he smiled, pulled his hokey mask down, and crouched to ready himself to defend his territory. He held the stick horizontally; ready to stop whatever came his way. My eyes traveled back down to the puck and I let out a shaky puff of breath. I finally understand what sparked the edge of competitiveness in me. I wanted to see that glimmer of pride in Kendall's eyes again. I wanted to see that grin again. It made me feel worth something.

My heart was racing as I slowly began moving with the puck. I let my instincts take over, the puck moving right to left, faster and faster. I glanced back up, seeing Kendall's face become serious and focused, he wouldn't make this easy. My eyes flew back to the puck before I aimed and swung, letting it speed off.

My heart froze as I watched Kendall dive to the right, trying to stop the moving target. We sat in silence staring at each other. I was panting, not from exertion, but from the suspense. Kendall lay on the ice, panting also. Slowly, he got up to his knees before a huge grin spread across his face. I hesitantly tore my eyes from his face and scanned the space on the ice that was visible now. There it was; the puck was just behind the line of the two goal posts. I made the goal.

Suddenly a force impacted me and two firm arms wrapped around me. "You totally made it! I didn't have to let you win or anything! That's incredible," Kendall grinned, holding me at arm's length. And there it was again, the pride I had hoped to see.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. "Did you really try to stop that puck?"

Kendall laughed and nodded. "I swear I did, Logie! I'm way too competitive to just let you win. Especially now since I see how much of a natural you are, there's no way I would just let you win," his grin turned into his trademark smirk.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "maybe you're right. Maybe I _am_ a natural."

"You totally are," he whispered, ruffling my hair. "Now, let's do some quick runs with the puck and we'll call it a night."

I grinned and nodded, watching as Kendall skated away to grab the puck again. I watched as his skates cut into the ice, bringing him to a stop. It was perfect. He moved like he had always lived on the ice. My grin softened as he came closer.

"Ready, Logie," he asked, his green eyes light and warm. I felt my heart speed at the sight but quickly ignored it. I wouldn't let this stupid crush ruin our friendship. Kendall was in love with Dustin…not me.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I nodded, taking the puck and beginning our runs.

…

I grinned as I walked into his house. I could hear mom banging pots and pans around in the kitchen. I could even smell the spices she was using and couldn't help the way my stomach growled in anticipation. I shrugged out of my jacket, hanging it on the coat rack that was in the hall closet. My mother was always meticulous about how we kept our things. Everything had its place and there was a place for everything; that was her motto. I hated it as a kid. I hated feeling like my house was a museum when the other kids were allowed to throw their stuff wherever they wanted without a care. It wasn't like that at my house. And now that dad was gone it was even more of an enforced rule.

My mother had become neurotic when it came to keeping the house clean. It was her way of dealing with her husband suddenly not being there. I could still hear her every night crying. She tried to stay quiet, but I could hear her when she blew her nose or snuck out of her room to get more tissue from the bathroom. My heart broke every time I heard a stifled sob coming from her room. My parents had always loved each other. They met in high school their freshman year and from that moment on they had been inseparable. They fought of course, one time so bad that they broke up for two weeks, which in high school terms is a long time. They lasted through college and my dad going to grad school. My mom supported him through it all and he supported her through all her endeavors. They had the perfect marriage. They communicated, kept things romantic and even kept up the element of surprise. There were times I knew my dad was arranging for me to be out of the house just so he could show my mom how much he still loved her. Overall he was a perfect husband. He just had this one flaw.

When I was three my mother had caught me playing with her makeup, she thought it was cute and took a picture of it to show my dad when he got home from the hospital, he was a heart surgeon. That was the first time I heard the word fag. My dad scoffed at the picture and said I looked like a disgusting fag. My mother blew up at him. It was the worst fight I had ever seen them have. The only reason they stopped was because I started crying.

I sighed as I closed the door to the hall closet and moved to the kitchen. "Mom," I called over the loud sounds in the kitchen.

"I'm in here sweetie," she called back, pausing her motions for a moment to make sure I heard her.

I walked into the kitchen and took in the sight before me. Mom was wearing her white frilly apron that made her look like Mrs. Cleaver. I started to smile but felt it fall as my eyes focused on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her usually immaculate hair was covered in flour and seasoning. "Mom," I began softly, ignoring the way her eyes winced at my voice. I sounded too much like my father and that just reminded her that he wasn't around. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take over dinner?"

She shook her head and smiled, "no sweetie, I'm fine I just had to cut up some onion for this dish." She moved to the island in the middle of the kitchen, depositing some vegetables into the tray holding the roast beef she was going to cook. "I'm making your favorite."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom."

She nodded and motioned for me to go, "now hurry up and shower before dinner you smell horrible!" She grinned at me and I laughed. "Did you have fun practicing with Kendall?"

I couldn't stop the grin that came to my lips. "Yeah, he said I'm a natural at hockey!"

My mother's smile was sad as she nodded. "That's wonderful sweetie, I bet you get that from your father."

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows, waiting for her to elaborate.

"He was a hockey player when he was younger. He played in high school and in college. It is how he was able to pay for his grad school."

I nodded in understanding and turned to leave. "I'll shower fast." I heard her make a small noise of understanding before I rushed off to the shower. I took the stairs two at a time, trying to avoid the sound of my mother crying. I knew as soon as I left she would break down again. I was too much like my father and yet, nothing like him at all. We both loved academics and now hockey, but he was a narrow minded jerk…that made my mother incredibly happy. I was being selfish. I was keeping my mother from the man she was in love with just because I was too afraid to leave the nest.

But where would I go? Should I take up that invitation Kendall gave me? Should I just leave home and move in with him? I'm sure my mother would like that more than me living on my own completely, at least this way I would still have an adult chaperone around. Should I suggest it tonight at dinner?

The phone cut through my thoughts and I reached for it, but took my hand back when I heard my mother's voice in the kitchen. I listened for a moment before deciding she sounded fine, and proceeded into the shower.

My muscles ached as I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the hot water but as soon as the water pressure hit my back I relaxed and let my mind figure out what I should do about my parents.

…

As I came down the stairs I heard my mother crying. Worry took over and I rushed to her side, rubbing her back as she hid her face in her hands. Her delicate shoulders shaking as she sobbed and her blonde hair hid her face from me even more. "Mom," I whispered, running my fingers through her hair like she always did to me when I cried. "What's wrong?"

"I can't take his stupidity anymore," she whispered, turning to look at me. Her brown eyes were still filled with tears. "He called. He asked if you were still in the house and when I said yes he asked me if I could make him a suitcase of clothes so he could have more than three outfits with him." She looked away and shook her head. "So I told him if he couldn't stop acting like a child and learn to accept you then I wanted a divorce."

My eyes widened as I stared at her, "a divorce?"

She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "You sound just like him," she looked at me smiling sadly. "Yes, a divorce. I won't let him come between you and happiness again and I won't let him kick you out of this house. You are my son and I love you no matter who you fall in love with…as long as they are good enough for my baby boy."

I scoffed and looked down, blushing at her words. "I really don't mind leaving," I began, my smile fading. "I could find some apartment close by and dad could move back and you'd be happy."

"Logan Mitchell you take that back right now," she whispered. I looked up at her and winced at her glare. "I will not be happy with you moving out just so he can live here. You are my baby and your happiness will always come first, do you understand that?"

I nodded and leaned into her touch, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks mom," I whispered.

She nodded and held me closer petting my back. "You never have to thank me for that." She smiled and kissed my forehead before turning away. "Now that all that is out of the way, let's eat!"

I grinned and nodded, knowing she wasn't really okay, but willing to over look it for the sake of dinner. She would talk to me when she needed to and I would talk to her when I needed to, neither of us would force the other into talking about it if we weren't ready. Besides, the roast beef would get cold.

…

I was helping mom in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess we had created when we were inventing a dessert that involved ice cream, cookies and cake, when the doorbell rang. I grinned and moved to answer it, wiping my hands on my own apron. Mom insisted I wear one when cleaning. It was black and not frilly, thankfully. I got to the door and opened it, smiling before my face fell at the sight of the person at my door.

It was my father; his dark hair was even more disheveled than usual like he had been running his hands through it which is what he usually did when he was stressed. His eyes had bags under them and they looked even more tired than usual. "Logan," he whispered my name, a mixture of love and disgust in his eyes. I quickly turned my eyes away from his and let my focus be on his ear. "Can I come in?"

"Logan," my mother's voice called getting closer to me with each passing millisecond. "Who is at the door hunny?"

My father's eyes darted past me to take in the sight of my mother. He looked at her like he hadn't seen her in years and I once again realized how inseparable they had been throughout their lives.

"Rebecca," he whispered, his voice sounding so depressed I felt embarrassed to be there to hear it. My eyes roamed to my mom, watching the way her eyes softened at the sight of him but she remained determined.

"Greg," she began, her voice wavering for a moment. "I told you that if you couldn't be an adult and accept your son just the way he is-,"

"I know," dad interrupted her. "I wanted to talk to you…I wanted to work this out."

I looked back at mom, watching her eyes slowly leave my dad to look at me. "Go to your room sweetie, your father and I need to talk."

I nodded and hurried up to my room, taking one quick look back at my dad before disappearing up the stairs. I didn't know how this would go, but I didn't want to make mom lose this opportunity to knock some sense into my dad. Maybe he'd finally start to understand if he just listened to my mom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I honestly have no excuse for keeping you all waiting this long. I just had a huge writer's blockage and I just did not want to write anymore to this. Luckily, I was snapped out of it. I'll be posting two chapters tonight. The second one will go up in about two hours to try and make up for not posting in so long. I'll try to make sure this won't happen again. As always I would like to thank Ashley for pushing me along and being there for me. I also want to thank all of you who reviewed. Even though I didn't answer most of you, I still was happy to get reviews. They were little reminders that people actually did want to continue reading this story and were looking forward to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

"I cooked your favorite," my mom said, smiling at me as she placed the waffles down on the table, serving me two and my father one.

My eyes traveled from my mother to my father who took his old place at the head of the table. He looked slightly more rested than he did last night and his hair was neat and ready for work. He had on a dark gray suit with a white shirt and a light blue tie. It was my mom's favorite suit on him and I could see the way it made her smile that he purposely chose that suit to wear. His eyes landed on me and he smiled a tightlipped nervous smile. I offered him my half smile and he moved his eyes down to his plate.

This was awkward. I didn't know how to be around my dad anymore. I didn't know what to say, didn't know how to act, and didn't know where to look. What if I did something that he deemed as gay? What if something I did scared him off? Well, one thing was obvious. I could not talk about my crush on Kendall. That would end badly. What did I do that was guyish? Something that was macho…

My eyes moved to my mom, begging for help. How was I supposed to start this reconciliation if we just sat in awkward silence with each other?

"Logan, weren't you telling me the other day that you started playing hockey," my mother asked, smiling pleasantly.

My eyes widened and I grinned turning to my dad and nodding. He was watching me a small smile on his face, ready to immerse into this new topic. "My friend at school, Kendall, he's the captain of the hockey team and he offered to teach me. He says I'm a natural and once I learn all the rules I could try out!"

He grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "that's great Logan. Did your mom tell you I used to play hockey?"

"Of course I did," mom grinned, cutting her own waffle up before putting syrup on it.

"What position do you think you'll try out for," he asked eagerly, pouring syrup on his waffles before cutting it. "I was captain of my team back in college."

I smiled at him as I watched him. He and mom had always had a different technique to eating. When I was a kid it fascinated me. I thought how could two people love each other so much but be so different, even on little things like the way you eat? I remember alternating between them, copying mom one day and then copying dad the next, eventually I grew up and mom's habits stuck to me since I grew closer to her. "I was thinking I'd just go for whatever position they give me now, and next year when I know more I can actively seek out a position. I'll be thankful if they just let me on the team as anything other than a towel boy."

My dad laughed easily and shrugged, "don't worry, that position was always reserved for the least coordinated member of the team or the one we thought was-"

He froze, his eyes staring at me before he turned his head down, focusing on the food. What could he have been about to say?

"You'll do fine, Logan," he mumbled.

Mom watched him quietly, apprehension clear in her eyes before she turned to focus on me. "Will Kendall be training you today after school?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as my brain finally put two and two together. That was the position reserved for the one they thought was gay. My dad was part of a team that actively sought out the gay, or who they assumed to be gay, student just to make his life hell. A shiver ran down my spine as I wondered just what my father had done to the boys he thought to be gay. "Yeah," I whispered, voice rough. "After detention he said we could practice some more."

Mom smiled and nodded, eating quietly. We all knew what dad had been about to say, but the fact that he caught himself and didn't continue onto a rant about how homosexuality is disgusting, proved he was trying to make progress. He wanted back into the family and I wasn't going to stand in his way. If he was trying to be civil then I would overlook his slipup and just try to focus on the fact that he stopped himself.

"I should head out for school; I have a test in first period. I don't want to be late," I smiled grabbing my plate and heading to the sink before running up the stairs to grab my things. This would take a lot of time, and I wasn't sure if dad was here to stay. Hell, I wasn't sure if dad would be here tonight when I got back from practice, but I would try to make this work as long as he did the same. Maybe one day he could learn to finally accept me. And maybe one day he'd be willing to give me advice like that dad on television does for his gay son.

…

"Come on Logan! Pass the puck!" Carlos was tapping his hockey stick on the ice and glaring at me. I obviously wasn't doing well under pressure. We had decided to pair off into teams and at first Kendall claimed me, but then James said I would learn how to work on the team better if I didn't depend so much on Kendall. That's when Carlos insisted on partnering with me. I had a feeling it was to make sure I didn't get a chance to be close to James. That backfired on him though because now James was barreling towards me about four feet from slamming into my chest. I ignored my hormones, which were begging for a chance to be pressed up against the teenage Adonis, and shot the puck at Carlos. James' trajectory changed as he skated fast after the Hispanic boy that had already sped off toward the goal.

My eyes turned to Kendall; he was smiling at me and nodded towards the goal. "You should be down there in case he needs help."

I nodded with determination and flew down the ice, trying to make it to help Carlos. James was right on him, if he reached out he would be touching the other boy. Carlos was focused as he skated, paying no heed to the tall boy on his tail. He glanced at me, seeming pleased with an idea, and shot the puck back at me. James didn't have enough time to stop himself and he plowed into Carlos, bringing them both to the ground. I stayed focus and skated with the puck. I had to make this goal. Kendall had set up this entire thing so he could show the other two boys how well I played, I couldn't let him down. My heart raced as I skated and I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my skates on the ice.

I saw my shot and raised my stick, hitting the puck with as much force as I could muster, and suddenly I was attacked. I slid from the impact, hitting my side against the wall of the rink. Blinking, I looked around, seeing Kendall pressed against me with his head turned in the direction of the goal. I ignored the warmth of him and focused my attention on the goal. There was no puck behind the red line, I didn't make it. My shoulders slumped and Kendall chuckled. "You were so close," he whispered.

My eyes scanned the area and there it was sitting a few feet from the goal, the puck. "Did it bounce off the metal pole?"

Kendall nodded and moved back from me, unpinning me from the wall. "You didn't see it? It clipped the pole and seriously _just_ missed going in the goal. If I hadn't of pinned you I bet it would've been a perfect shot!" He grinned at me. "But, the difference between this and a real game is that you could've passed it to someone else. See, when you play with a team you can't focus on taking the shots you have to focus on the best way to make them and if that means passing the puck to someone else then you gotta be okay with that." He watched me for a moment. "Are you okay with that?"

I nodded without hesitation. "As long as we win, right," I smiled at him, straightening up before moving away from the glass.

He grinned at me and nodded. "Another thing you gotta remember…keep your ears open. You were so focused you didn't hear me behind you. Sometimes that's a great gift, other times it can really get you hurt."

I tilted my head at him, expecting more explanation.

"Well, you see the way I pinned you to the wall?" I nodded and he continued. "Other guys won't care about you getting hurt. They're going to ram you into that glass. The way you hit it could cause a lot of injury. Some of the guys on the opposing teams are huge and the impact could dislocate your shoulder."

I stared at him in shock. "Even with these pads on," I asked, motioning to the protective gear I wore.

Kendall nodded. "Anything can happen." He smiled. "Come on, I'll teach you how to take a hit the right way."

I smiled and followed him as he skated towards the other two boys. James and Carlos were laughing and teasing each other, even shoving each other playfully.

"No way! We totally would've had you guys if you hadn't tripped me," James smirked at Carlos.

"Ha! You're the one who plowed into me because you can't keep your hands to yourself," Carlos grinned.

James smirked at him his voice lowering. "Maybe you just want me to really _plow _into you and that's why you did your best to try and tempt me into wanting you."

My eyes widened at their words. Were they kidding? Was this some elaborate plan to make me feel like an outcast again?

"You guys," Kendall cut in, earning a glare from the blushing Hispanic boy and a smirk from the tall brunette. "Save it for the bedroom."

My eyes widened even more if that was possible. Was Kendall in on this? No, no he'd never do that. Why would he make fun of me for being gay if he was gay too?

"Cockblocker," Carlos mumbled before moving towards James, standing next to him and letting his hockey stick rub against James' in the most obscene way I had ever witnessed.

What the fuck is going on? This didn't happen! Carlos did _not_ flirt with James. He never has! Why is this happening? And why was James' smirk growing wider? And his eyes were hooded as if he actually wanted the shorter boy. What the hell is this?

"Logan, you okay buddy," Kendall called; his green eyes trained on me with a worried stare.

"Are you guys…trying to make fun of me," I whispered hesitantly.

Kendall frowned and looked at Carlos and James. "Of course not," he whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"If you're putting up a bitch fit because James wants me and not you then yes, I am making fun of you…just a little," Carlos smirked at me.

"We're not messing with you Logan," James said, glaring softly at the shorter boy before looking at me.

"So, you expect me to believe you two are actually dating," I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah," the two said in unison. "About three months now," Carlos added.

I stared at them in shock. "What?"

"Dude," Kendall smirked at me. "I told you they were together."

I watched him in shock then turned to James and Carlos. "But you always glared at me whenever-"

"Whenever you'd strip James with your eyes! He's my boyfriend of course I didn't want you staring at him!" Carlos glared at me slightly but his eyes were still friendly.

I blushed, "I never did that!"

"Oh yeah right! We all saw you in the locker room, Logan," Carlos smirked teasingly.

"Leave him alone," James scolded before turning his hazel eyes to me. "It is incredibly hard to resist me, so of course he couldn't help himself when he saw me in just a towel."

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, before you guys let James' head get any bigger, we need to teach Logan the right way to take a hit. So, I need one of you to block me." We all grinned before focusing back to the lesson at hand, James taking the position. I watched them and decided that maybe they really were trying to be my friends and maybe I was just a little paranoid. And this all explains so much as to why James and Carlos are always with each other. They even take bathroom breaks together, which before was weird to me, but now it made sense. I must have interrupted so many of their rendezvous.

…

"Anyway," Cameron said. We were in the locker room getting ready for gym, it was the first time he had had enough courage to approach me first…and it was to get dating advice. Figures he'd just swing right back into our regular flow without a second thought. "Camille wants to go see this dramatic chick flick…but it looks so stupid. Any tips?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "No, you're just going to have to suck it up and see the movie."

Cameron groaned and let the back of his head hit the lockers he was leaning against. "It's called 'Never Say Goodbye' and it's supposed to be even more dramatic than 'the Notebook.' Come on man, help me out?"

I smiled at him, enjoying his misery. "Look, if you want to date Camille you're going to have to learn to deal with her love of dramatics. She's obsessed with it and if you honestly hate it that much then maybe you shouldn't date her."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I know, and I do love it when she does it but I just can't handle chick flicks they're always so depressing."

I shrugged lightly. "Maybe you'll get a kiss at the end of the night."

He laughed and shook his head. "I hope to at least get a kiss." He smiled at me before pushing himself off of the lockers and moving to the gym. "See you out there Loges."

I nodded and grinned softly, moving to finish changing my shirt.

"Hey fag, you got a crush on Cam now," a boy called from behind me. I turned and saw Joey Larson behind me with a group of basket ball players. Joey had light blonde hair with bright green eyes. He was built and a towering six feet tall. I watched him as he stalked closer to me. "What, is your little boyfriend on the hockey team not enough?"

"Shut up Joey," I growled, feeling more confident in myself.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's that? The little fairy is going to fight back today? You think you're strong enough to take me," he laughed, earning a chorus of laughter from the boys flanking his sides.

"Oh," I began, smirking. "I'm pretty sure I can handle _all_ of you."

"You dirty little freak," Joey laughed, glaring at me. "You're going to regret saying that." He pulled his fist back, preparing himself to let it go. I stood my ground, ready to try and block it, when a voice cut in.

"Joey," Wayne's voice cut through the area and we all froze in shock. "Cut it out. It's not cool anymore." His eyes moved from Joey to me, lingering on me for a moment before heading out to the gym.

The other boys in the room blinked confused before slowly disappearing from the area. Joey watched me for a second trying to figure out what happened. A smirk spread across his face before he let go of his fist and moved back out to the gym, following the other boys.

I stood there paralyzed. Wayne had stopped them. Not only that, but he stopped them and then didn't take their place in tormenting me. He had to be planning something. I would open my locker again and…and paint would come flying out! Yeah, that must be it. He must have something hooked up to my locker. That was the only explanation.

Carefully, I turned to my locker, eyeing it suspiciously. I carefully raised my hand to the lock on it, twirling it to my combination easily. I heard it click to signal it was unlocked. I quickly pressed my back against the locker next to mine, so I could open the locker with the door towards me, barricading me from anything that may come shooting out. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Nothing happened. I blinked and chanced a peak around the door of my locker. It looked normal…there was nothing different about it. Nothing diabolical waited in the deep recesses of my locker. Wayne hadn't booby trapped it.

Then why the hell did he stop those guys from torturing me? Why would he step in to help me like that? I carefully tossed my shirt in there, already wearing my gym shirt and changed into my gym shorts, after checking to make sure there were no holes or itching powder. With another quick sweep of my locker I closed it and ran out to the gym to join the rest of the class. This was officially the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. Wayne did something nice…he must be planning something.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Okay, and here it is! Another chapter just like I promised. It may be a little bit late...but at least it wasn't a two month long wait! XD Hope you enjoy it and thanks to MyHeroRaven and Miracle of Oracles for the reviews! I'll reply you guys shortly :3 Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

"So, he just…stopped them," Camille asked me, sitting across from me at the lunch table. Her brown eyes scanned the lunch room, settling on Wayne and his friends. "Why would he do that? He's been tormenting you since…the incident." Her eyes focused on me again.

I shrugged, watching Wayne and his friends joke and laugh. "I honestly don't know. The only thing I have to go by is what Cameron said to me in the restroom the other day."

"What'd he say," she asked curiously, her eyes traveling to another table that held Cameron and a few other boys.

"He said Wayne is changing up his game plan…what do you think that could mean?"

Camille looked back at me her eyes narrowed. "Well," she began her voice lowering and a glint appearing in her eyes. "Let's narrow it down. What has his plan been so far?" She watched me for a moment before continuing. "To make your life hell, which is obviously not working anymore since you got that blonde hunk watching out for you."

"Camille," I whispered harshly, glancing around to make sure no one heard her.

"Aw, Logan, you're blushing," she teased reaching across the table and pinching my cheek.

I pushed her hand away, feeling my face get even redder and stared down at my food.

"Alright," Camille sighed, "back to the serious matter. Maybe his new plan is to…" She blanked, her eyes staring at me searching me for answers. "Why is he even so interested in you? I mean, Carlos and James are together and no one cares about them."

"Am I the only one who didn't know they were a couple?"

Camille laughed and nodded, "probably. They make it pretty obvious, but Wayne has never once said anything to them…it's like he doesn't care." Her eyes searched me again, like she was trying to figure me out.

I sighed and checked around us to make sure no one was listening before leaning closer to her. "Look, you gotta promise not to tell anyone."

Camille's eyes widened in interest and she nodded, leaning closer from across the table. "I won't tell a soul," she said seriously, as if this were life or death. She took every opportunity to refine her acting skills.

I smiled slightly and nodded looking down. "Wayne and I," I began, my voice low and my eyes scanning again to make sure no one heard. "We used to date."

Camille's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock before she screamed, "you used to date that asshole?"

I stared at her in shock and hushed her, covering her mouth and glancing around to see the damage. Luckily people were used to Camille's outbursts and only Wayne and Cameron kept their eyes on us. Wayne looked worried while Cameron had a smirk on his face. I looked back at Camille and whispered "announcing it to the entire cafeteria is telling my secret."

She nodded and I slowly took my hand off her mouth. "Why would you ever date him? He's such a prick," she whispered to me angrily.

"He wasn't like this before," I whispered, my eyes traveling to the boy in question. "He used to be…nice."

Camille's mouth hung open once again, "you need to tell me this story or I swear I will rifle through all of your belongings until I find a diary depicting moments when Wayne was this amazing boyfriend."

"I don't keep a diary," I smirked.

"Then I will walk straight up to Kendall Knight himself and tell him that you're in love with him."

My eyes widened as my blush grew stronger. "Camille," I scolded once again staring at her in shock.

She shrugged. "I need to hear this story."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Alright, here's how it happened."

…

It was my freshman year and I had just walked into the school. All the upperclassman knew exactly where they were going, but us freshman stayed huddled against the walls to avoid the huge senior football players that plowed straight through the middle of the hall without a second thought. That was when I first saw Wayne. He was wearing baggy pants and a baggy shirt and looked like one of those stupid rappers that you see on TV with huge clothing big enough to fit four of them in it.

"What're you looking at," he asked, his baseball cap turned backwards.

I opened my mouth but before I could speak Mr. Rocque appeared behind Wayne, snatching his hat off his head. "No caps allowed indoors," he yelled at Wayne, tossing the cap back at him. "Do it again and you'll get a detention." With that he was gone, leaving the both of us a bit scared and praying we didn't have his class.

"You guys look like scared little kittens," a tall blonde haired boy smirked. "I'm Cameron." He held out his hand to me.

I smiled and took it, shaking it lightly, "I'm Logan and don't even try to suggest you wouldn't have been scared with that devil screaming at you."

Cameron laughed, "alright, maybe I would've been a little bit nervous." He turned to Wayne and extended his hand.

"Wayne," he said, and my attention was once again drawn to the dark haired boy. For whatever reason, I liked it. I liked the tone of his voice and how it was so much lighter than his previous statement. He was a totally different person.

"Well, Wayne and Logan," Cameron began. "Seeing as how this is your first time here let me show you around." With that he turned and began leading us through the school.

"What grade are you in," I asked curiously, looking at the boy leading us.

"Oh, I'm a freshman too," Cameron grinned.

"Then why are you acting like you know your way around here," Wayne asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because I do," Cameron looked back at us. "My brother goes here; he's a senior this year but he's been showing me around the school for ages. I know every square inch of the place by heart and all the jocks know who I am. How could they not considering I'm the little brother of Michael Wright, the star football, basketball and baseball player. Name a sport and my brother is the MVP."

"Do you play any sports," I asked.

"Of course, my favorite is basketball but I plan to follow in my brother's footsteps and be the best at all the sports offered here."

"I play football and basketball," Wayne smirked, "you won't beat me."

Cameron laughed. "We'll see about that."

…

"Logan," Camille interrupted. "This is all nice and I totally see how you're bonding with Cameron…but can we get to the juicy part? I want to know how you and Wayne ever happened!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, we'll skip ahead."

…

"Do you want to come over to my house to practice," I asked Wayne, surreptitiously watching him change back into street clothes. We had just finished practicing for the big basketball game next Friday and Cameron had already run off to catch up to his brother.

"Logan," Wayne smirked. "We just finished practicing…you really think we suck that bad to have double practice?"

I blushed and moved my gaze back to my locker. "No, I just like to be prepared you know?"

Wayne examined me before nodding. "Sure, but before we play I want food…will you cook for me?"

I had made the mistake of letting Cam and Wayne know how well I could cook when the basketball bake sale came up. They were the ones who bought most of my cookies and cupcakes. I didn't mind though…I'd cook for them anytime if it meant I could see Wayne smile.

"Deal," I grinned and hurried to finish changing. Wayne laughed and followed my lead.

Once we got to my house I ran into the kitchen to start cooking. My mom was out on a date with her girlfriends. They met up at least twice a week to catch up on gossip and stuff. My dad was at work, so Wayne and I were alone in the house. "Make yourself at home," I called to the living room, knowing Wayne was probably fiddling with the television.

I started preparing the cookies and zoned out on my task thinking about practice and how Wayne's face became serious when he was shooting into the hoop. I had acquired a small crush on my best friend. I just…liked the way he did things. I liked how focused he got in a game, I liked the way his hair looked after he took a shower, I was incredibly attracted to his body and the way he spoke when he wasn't acting like an idiot. I just…liked him.

"Hey," Wayne said, making me jump and almost splatter the cookie dough all over the kitchen. He smirked and chuckled, watching the blush cover my cheeks. "I just wanted to know if I could help." He moved closer to me, standing a few inches from me, respecting my personal space but at the same time slightly invading it like Cameron does to girls he flirts with.

My brain faltered for a moment, why would he be flirting with me?

"I could mix something if you want," Wayne offered, watching me closely as he leaned in slightly.

My blush deepened at the close proximity and my eyes shot down to the bowl in my hands. "Um, no that's okay, I got it."

"Ah," Wayne smiled, leaning away a little. "I see."

My eyes traced back up to him and his smile grew into a grin before he winked at me and moved to the fridge to grab a drink. My heart stopped at that wink. Guys didn't do that unless they were keeping secrets or flirting…right?

"What do you think of Cam's new girl," Wayne asked, taking a swig of the root beer bottle he held.

I smiled and shrugged, "he seems happy."

Wayne frowned and nodded. "Yeah, but Cam would be happy with a sock."

I laughed and shook my head. "He just hasn't found a girl who can keep up with him you know? He needs someone who can put him in his place and make him stop acting like a cocky asshole."

Wayne grinned and nodded. "I really hope she'll pop up soon, Cam is annoying as hell and needs to be knocked down a peg or two." We both smiled as I mixed chocolate chips into the cookie dough. "Instead of practicing…do you want to watch a movie or something?"

I looked at him tilting my head. "Which movie?"

He smirked at me and moved to his bag. I watched him disappear out of the kitchen for a moment and wondered what he could be planning. It'd been a while since we saw a movie alone together and the last one he had chosen had scared the shit out of me. It was some horror movie and I was hiding, unceremoniously, in his arm the entire time. It was one of my weaknesses…scary movies. I hated them, but I tried to act tough for Wayne.

"The Ugly Truth," Wayne grinned holding the DVD case out to me.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled taking it from him and examining the cover. "This is a romantic movie," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the cover.

"What, now you don't like romances?" He teased and shoved at my shoulder lightly, earning my attention. "Besides, it's a romantic comedy, comedy being the keyword there. Come on," he grinned, his brown eyes watching me, "watch it with me."

I bit my lip lightly before nodding and handing the case back to him. "Just let me put the cookies to bake."

He grinned wide and nodded, moving to the living room while I continued with my task.

…

"That was a move wasn't it," Camille interrupted, smirking wide at me.

I chuckled and nodded, "I think so."

"The horror movie was probably one too…"

"Maybe," I smiled, taking a bite of my forgotten lunch.

"So," Camille prompted, "when did he actually get the guts to ask you out?"

I glared at her playfully. "What makes you think I'm not the one who asked him out?"

Her face fell into a disbelieving look. "Really, Logan, really," she deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "That movie sort of was our first date."

…

Wayne and I were watching the movie silently, laughing at certain parts and all together avoiding eye contact with each other when any mention of sex was mentioned. Now the main character was stuck in a tree and the man helping her out was only in a towel that was accidentally pulled off, showing his butt off to the camera. My face turned bright red and I averted my gaze from the screen, coming into eye contact with Wayne, who was also blushing slightly.

"You're red," Wayne smiled at me.

"This movie is just…really embarrassing," I whispered, watching his smile turn into a grin.

"Or is it that you got a crush on Eric Winter and seeing his ass like that totally turned you on?"

The blush on my cheeks took over my entire face as I shook my head. "I'm not gay!"

Wayne smiled watching me and leaned a bit closer. "Right," he whispered, "just like I'm not gay…just because I want to kiss you, it doesn't make me gay right?"

I stared at him in shock, "what?"

"Can I kiss you," he whispered, his eyes swooping down to my lips before resting on my eyes again.

I licked my lips instinctually and nodded, trusting him.

He smiled and leaned closer to me, stopping right before our lips touched. His hand came up, cupping around my cheek as his thumb rubbed small circles into my cheek. I relaxed into his touch and leaned into him, bringing our lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet and innocent.

Suddenly the timer went off in the kitchen and I jumped away from Wayne, my hand flying to touch my lips. I stared at him in shock and he just grinned at me. "Cookies are done," he whispered.

I nodded and hurried off to the kitchen, my body still tingling from the feel of his lips on mine. But was Wayne serious? Did he actually want me that way? He said he wasn't gay…but I had said I wasn't gay and I knew very well that I was. Maybe he was just afraid to come out too?

"Do you want to go out on a date with me," Wayne asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Well, it'd be in secret…people aren't really cool with two boys dating."

I turned to him and nodded smiling. "I'd like that." It was perfect. The guy I had a crush on actually liked me back, and he wasn't forcing me to come out of the closet! I was not ready for that big reveal and I had no idea how people at school would react. "What if someone sees us?"

Wayne shrugged. "We'll just go to see a normal action movie or something…and we won't hold hands or do PDA. No one will figure it out. It'll be our little secret," he grinned at me.

I smiled and bit my lip nodding as I put the cookies on the cooling rack. "Sounds like a plan."

"And we can't tell Cameron," Wayne said, eyes searching me to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone.

I nodded, "I won't tell anyone, not even Cam."

He smiled at me and moved to me, cupping his hand around my cheek. "Good," he whispered, kissing me softly and pulling me towards him.

…

"That doesn't sound like a really great beginning," Camille whispered, watching me.

"It was perfect…I thought. I didn't want to be out of the closet…I didn't want my dad to find out. I didn't want my friends to find out or my team. I just…I was lonely and Wayne was attractive and he was my friend and he was offering me companionship and I clung to it."

She nodded understandingly. "Well, was he your first kiss?"

I nodded, feeling my face heat up. "He was my first everything."

Camille gasped, "you had sex with him?"

I blushed and covered her mouth looking around and seeing Cam's eyes on us glinted in interest but also anger while Wayne was just staring at us, hiding his emotions.

"It was after we had been dating for six months…it was the summer after our freshman year."

…

I panted and grinned at the ceiling as Wayne collapsed next to me, holding me close and whispering my name in my ear. "Wow," I whispered.

He chuckled and nodded, kissing my shoulder. "Wow."

I had never felt anything like that before. And even when doing it solo—

…

"Logie," Camille whined. "I really do not want to hear those gory details."

I laughed and shook my head. "Well, yeah, we had sex…multiple times throughout the year we were together."

"You were with him for a year?"

I nodded.

"But why? You can do so much better!"

"Back then I just needed someone to help me through accepting myself…and Wayne helped, even if he did insist on being in the closet at least I wasn't alone."

She examined me and nodded, "I guess I can see it…but did you even love him? Really love him? Or was he just…the only option? And did he love you?"

My eyes moved to Cameron. "Cam says Wayne loved me…and I honestly think I loved him too."

"You don't still have feelings for him, right?" Her eyes turned worried as she watched my every movement.

I laughed and shook my head. "All those feelings were quelled the moment he began tormenting me."

She smiled, "good. If you did I would totally have to check you into therapy!"

I rolled my eyes and continued eating my food, my eyes wandering to where Wayne sat with his friends. I had to admit it did feel good to be out, even if I didn't come out in the most glorious of ways I was out…no more secrets. And I was okay with who I am. I didn't want to change anything about my sexuality…but Wayne was still at war with himself. I felt bad for him.

"Logan," Camille called, "Tall, blonde, and handsome is headed over."

I turned and grinned as Kendall took a seat next to me, letting our knees touch. "Hey, sorry that took so long. Carlos and James wanted to run over a few play ideas for the big game this Friday."

I grinned at him. "Are you guys ready?"

Kendall laughed, "of course! We can take them!"

I grinned and listened as he explained just why our team would beat the competition. Camille watched my every move with a small smile. She knew exactly how I felt about Kendall, and now that she knew about my past relationship, I could tell she approved of this crush.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this. On the plus side there will be two chapters coming up tonight. The author's note on chapter 13 is much more thought out. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

It was six in the morning and I was not asleep, even if I really wanted to be. Instead, I was sitting at the breakfast table, watching my parents make gooey eyes at each other. They woke me up at 5:15am so they could have an impromptu family breakfast to celebrate my dad moving back in. So far, it had gone off without a hitch. I received no dirty looks from my dad, got no comments about my sexuality. In fact, he hardly spoke to me. It sort of felt like I wasn't there. Though, that could be because my mother was playing footsie with him under the table. And how did I know that? Because her foot had managed to hit mine four times.

"Mom," I groaned. "Seriously, I'm glad you and dad made up, but could you please try not to hit my foot while you're doing that with dad?"

Her face burst into a bright red blush as she fumbled for words, meanwhile my dad burst out into laughter. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face seeing my dad laugh so hard. He grinned at me, still chuckling, and said, "sorry son, your mom doesn't have the coordination to do it privately."

I laughed softly and shook my head, eating the eggs in front of me silently.

"So," my dad began. "I heard about the big game this Friday. Will you be playing?"

"No," I smiled. "I haven't tried out for the team yet. Kendall and the others say I'm almost ready but I still don't have the skill necessary to be anything but a bench warmer." I shrugged softly.

"You talk about this Kendall boy a lot," my mom smiled at me knowingly. "Is he your-"

"No," I quickly interrupted her, ignoring the way my face heated at the mere mention. "We're just friends, he's just helping me out on the team."

My father sat quietly, pushing his eggs back and forth on the plate. He was obviously uncomfortable but he was doing his best to not let it show.

"Do you two practice alone together," my mom grinned. "Maybe he's trying to put the moves on you?"

My blush deepened and I shook my head desperately. "No, mom, he is not trying to put moves on me."

The tension in my dad's shoulders loosened slightly, his eyes glancing at me before he went back to eating his breakfast.

"Is there a boy at school you like?"

My face fell into disbelief as I looked from my mother to my father, noticing the way the tension came back to his shoulders. "What's with the sudden interest in my love life mom," I tried to laugh it off and shoveled the rest of my food in my mouth before taking my plate to the sink. "I'm going to head to school early! See you tonight," I called over my shoulder as I ran to the living room to grab my bag. "Bye," I called, rushing through the door and closing it behind me. I could've sworn I heard my mom laugh and say something about me being obvious, but I chose to ignore it as I literally ran to school.

…

I yawned and tossed my backpack strap back over my shoulder as I moved to close my locker door. It was the beginning of the school day and I was already exhausted after the long morning I had. I still couldn't believe the questions mom was asking me in front of dad! Was she trying to get him to leave again? I mean, I know he has to be okay with me being gay to be able to be back with mom, but that didn't mean she had to toss it in his face like this! We could ease him into it or something…

"Did you hear me, Logie?"

I jumped and turned to come face to face with Kendall. "Oh," I laughed nervously, doing my best not to think about my mom's questions this morning. "Hey, I didn't hear you."

Kendall smirked softly. "What were you day dreaming about?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing, it was just a busy morning." I opened my locker and glanced at him. "My dad moved back in."

His face changed to a mixture of worry and anger. "What do you mean he moved back in? I thought your mom wanted to protect you from that prick!"

I held my hands up trying to calm him. "It's alright…he's been a lot better. Mom even brought up some embarrassing questions about my love life and he just sat quietly…I mean he didn't look at me or join in the conversation, but at least he didn't call me a fag and hit me."

Kendall watched me and nodded, before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "So, who were you talking about this morning?"

I looked at him confused and tilted my head.

He smiled. "Who was the topic when you were discussing your love life? Was it someone I know?"

My face broke out into a bright red blush. "I uh" I turned back to my locker, hiding my face from Kendall. "I think…" I faltered, not knowing how to get the focus off me.

"Come on, Logie," Kendall whispered sweetly. "I swear I won't tell."

The blush on my cheeks darkened as I shook my head and opened my mouth. Maybe I should just tell him the truth? Just spit it out, let him know so I can figure out if this could ever be a possibility.

"Logan, Kendall!" Camille grinned running up to us. "Guess what?"

I grinned wide and turned facing my savior. "What is it?" I chanced a glance at Kendall and noticed him glaring at me slightly before turning to Camille with a small smile.

"I got the part to the community play I tried out for! My parents are so happy I finally have actual lines to practice for they're letting me throw a party! And you both totally have to come! It just wouldn't be a party without my two favorite guys!"

I grinned and nodded. "When is it?"

"Tonight! So spread the word! Tell Carlos and James!"

I smirked, "are you inviting Cameron?"

Camille blushed slightly but held her head high and smiled. "I was thinking about it." A soft almost shy smile appeared on her lips as she whispered, "I kind of really like him."

I grinned wide, "Cameron's a hard guy not to fall for."

Camille smiled and nodded, "especially when you walk to your locker in the morning and find flowers and a note!"

I laughed, "he did that?"

She nodded and smiled. "It was so romantic and just perfect!"

"So, he's basically perfect for you," Kendall smiled.

She nodded and gave a lopsided grin. "I think so," she shook her head and the grin on her face widened. "Now, if you don't mind I must go find my prince before the bell tower strikes 7:30 or I will be turned back into a swan!" With that she ran off.

I laughed and shook my head. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"Was it Cam?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kendall. "What?"

"Was it Cam you were talking about to your mom this morning? Do you like him," he asked softly, his eyes filled with worry.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, Cam is like a brother, I'd never go for him."

Kendall watched me for a moment before smiling. "Good, because he is the straightest boy at this school."

I laughed and shook my head, closing my locker and moving to my first class.

"So, are you ever going to tell me who it is?"

I smiled and shook my head again, "not anytime soon."

Kendall groaned in annoyance behind me and I couldn't help but think it was the most adorable noise to ever come out of the blond. "Come on, Logie, please tell me," he whined.

I shook my head and continued walking, when my eyes landed on Wayne. He was standing a few feet ahead of me and his eyes were locked on me. I could hear Kendall continue begging for me to tell him behind me but for whatever reason my focus stayed with Wayne. It was like he had purposefully waited there to get my attention. His brown eyes bore into mine and I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through me. He smirked at me, winked, then let go of my gaze and moved to his class.

"Really, I'm your best friend you should tell me who you have a crush on," Kendall continued, oblivious to what just happened.

I took a deep breath, trying to control the way my stomach knotted in nerves. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, Kendall," I whispered, offering him a small smile before hurrying into our first class of the day. Whatever that stare had been it had not made me feel good. I just had to be on high alert for the rest of the day. Wayne would try something to torment me…and I'd be ready for it.

…

I carefully straightened out my shirt, remembering how mom had once told me the light blue color brought out my eyes, and knocked on the door of Camille's house. I could hear the music pounding from outside, and I knew it was pointless for me to keep waiting here.

"What're you doing waiting out here," Kendall asked from behind me. I turned and smiled when I came face to face with that patented smirk that seemed to always reside on his face.

"I just forgot the way parties work," I smiled, not wanting to admit that I hadn't been invited to a real party in so long. Camille may be my friend but when she had parties I usually declined to avoid the bullies that attended. Camille would try her best to protect me but she could only do so much.

Kendall grinned and nudged his shoulder against my own. "Come on, I'll lead you in."

I nodded and followed the blond into the house and was immediately assaulted with the smell of chips, soda and beer. I raised an eyebrow and glanced to Kendall, who shrugged and smiled.

"Logan," Camille grinned as she walked up to us. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Oh and I don't even get a hello," Kendall asked, faking annoyance.

"Hi," Camille smiled then turned back to me, her smile falling into a frown. "I lost Cameron. He was here and now he's gone."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'll go find him, no big deal. That boy is crazy about you Camille."

She grinned, "good, then I'll occupy Kendall for you!" With that she ran off, grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him away from me.

She was up to something and I didn't trust her for a second. I sighed, rolling my eyes and moved to find Cameron. As I moved through the house I noticed familiar faces, some of them were cheerleaders, jocks, theatre kids…and then there was him. Wayne was here. What the hell was he doing here? I took a deep breath and moved closer, that's when I noticed Cameron.

"Look," Cameron began glaring. "Why don't you just take your sorry ass home? No one wants you at this fucking party!"

"What's wrong Cam? Worried I'll run into Logan?" Wayne smirked slightly, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know why you can't just let him go. You torment him, call him names, and then you sit here and tell me you still love him."

Wayne glared at him before his eyes scanned the room. "You can't say that so loud," he whispered angrily.

"You don't even have the balls to tell Logan the truth or come out to everyone! You really think he wants to go back into hiding with you? Date you while your little gang continues to attack him on a daily basis?"

Wayne stayed silent, glaring at the boy in front of him, when suddenly his gaze turned to me. His eyes widened slightly, and I realized he was afraid that I had overheard everything.

"Hey, Cam," I called, moving towards them, keeping my face calm and hiding all the shock I felt. "Camille is looking for you." I smiled and looked to Wayne, pausing for a moment before I nodded and began walking away.

"Tell her I'll be right there, just need to finish my talk with Wayne," he said as I disappeared into the crowd.

Wayne was still in love with me. How could he possibly still be in love with me? He put me through hell for so long and now I hear that he in some weird twisted way still loves me? How could you put the person you love through this?

I could see Kendall, Camille, James and Carlos standing in a small circle talking together. I felt the tension leave my shoulders and moved to them. I needed to talk to Camille, I needed to get this off my mind.

"So, Kendall," Camille grinned, having not noticed me approaching. "What are your thoughts on Logan?"

Kendall smiled, "he's great! He's becoming a great hockey player."

Camille sighed as James and Carlos chuckled. "No, you idiot. I meant do you like him? Like to date him?"

Kendall frowned and I felt my heart stop. "I never really thought of him that way."

I paused and Camille's eyes landed on me, her face looking as crestfallen as I felt. I offered her a weak smile then turned on my heel, not wanting to hear any more of what Kendall had to say. It was obvious. I was forever stuck in the friend zone.

I all but ran away from the party, ignoring the few jeers and heckles I received on my way out. I didn't care what they had to say right now. All I knew was the one person I didn't want anything to do with was in love with me…and the person I had a crush on had me in the friend zone. Great.

"Logan," someone called behind me. I turned and mentally groaned, seeing Wayne come running up to me.

"If you're just going to call me a fag and hit me then can it wait till tomorrow at school? I'm not in the mood for this," I sighed rubbing my forehead and moved to keep walking.

He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop and look at him. I raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed at the pause.

"I just wanted to talk Logan, nothing sinister…just talking."

I examined his face. He was telling the truth, he honestly just wanted to talk to me. I knew what to expect when speaking to him. He'd try to turn on some charm, get me comfortable then try to flirt his way back in…if he was anything like he was back when we were younger.

"Fine. You can walk towards my house with me," I mumbled. He gave me a small smile and let go of my wrist as we both moved towards my home.

"I'm not going to bully you anymore," he whispered.

I smiled coldly, "forgive me if I have a hard time believing you."

Wayne winced and sighed. "I guess I deserve that, but I'll prove to you that I really won't be causing you any more grief. I learned my lesson, I guess you could say." He chuckled lightly.

I watched him for a moment, remembering how that chuckle used to make a smile come to my face. My gaze turned to the scenery around us. Wayne stayed silent as we moved, and it felt…comfortable.

"So, I heard you were going out for hockey?" Wayne glanced at me, smiling lightly.

I nodded. "I will be once I learn the rules more and you know, practice."

He laughed and shook his head. "You'll get the hang of it, you're great at sports, Lo."

I smiled slightly at the compliment. "Thanks Wayne," I whispered.

He smiled wider at me and continued walking. "You know, Cam told me something today at the party that really had me thinking."

"What was it," I asked, keeping my eyes focused on the road that would send Wayne and I our separate ways.

I could feel Wayne's eyes on me before he turned away from me. "He just said if I wanted to get what I wanted, I'd have to grow a pair and claim it."

I stayed silent for a moment. I knew exactly what he wanted to claim, but I didn't want to let him know that I had been eavesdropping on them. I nodded slightly and mumbled, "that makes sense I guess."

He smirked and nodded stopping as we got to the crossroads. "I'll see you at school."

I nodded and waved to him, watching him go before turning to go my own way back home. I knew better than to think Wayne was trustful. I wasn't an idiot. This could all be an act and he could be planning to make my life an even bigger hell than it had already become. But maybe, just maybe he was growing…becoming a better version of himself. Maybe he finally saw that there was no point in bullying me because no matter what he did he couldn't change me or change himself. He would just have to learn how to accept himself. Maybe then he could be happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **So...it has been a while. BUT! I am still alive. Midterms are Tuesday so hopefully after that I will be able to continue this random burst of inspiration. Thank you guys so much for hanging in there with me and of course thanks to Ashley and Jessica for reminding me that this story needed to be finished and thank you to the random people reviewing the story! It means a lot. I'm not going to give an estimate on when the next chapter will be out but I'll post it as soon as I finish it. Thanks again guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

"Are you hiding behind the corner of the wall?"

I jumped as soon as the words left Wayne's mouth and glared at him. "I wouldn't call this hiding." I turned my chin up and looked away from him, back down the hall where Kendall stood near my locker talking to James and Carlos. "I call it waiting."

I could hear the smirk in Wayne's voice as he said, "are you avoiding him?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was Wednesday and last night was when I found out I had zero chance with the blond captain of the hockey team. And like the coward I was…I was afraid to face him. What if he knew about my feelings for him? What if he had seen me flee from the party? What if Camille had told him everything?

"What happened last night?"

I growled slightly, "nothing happened and I would like it very much if you left me the hell alone. I don't know why you're being civil again but I don't trust you and I will not go running to you with my problems." I glared at him, daring him to try something so I could finally fight back.

He watched me before looking back to where Kendall was. Without warning he moved to him. My eyes widened as my heart pounded. What was he going to do? I couldn't hear them from this distance, but I could see Wayne smirking at the group. Kendall and the other's smiles turned down in frowns. And then Wayne made a remark, with a huge smirk on his face. And Kendall pounced pushing Wayne back into the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway. James and Carlos acted fast, each grabbing one of Kendall's arms and pulling him off Wayne.

Kendall fought back, glaring at the other boy but James and Carlos over powered him and dragged him away.

Wayne's self satisfied grin was enough to make me want to beat the crap out of him. He straightened out his clothes and glanced at me, nodding slightly as his smirk died down into a soft smile. I stared at him in shock and he turned on his heel and moved to class.

Blinking I moved out into the hall, moving to my locker. Had he just cleared the hall for me? So I could avoid the awkward confrontation a few moments longer? I stared at his back seeing him disappear in the throng of students. No, Wayne would never do that for me, but I could hear Cameron's voice in my head. Wayne still loved me. I stared at where he was before turning back to my locker to pull out the books I'd need.

…

I had somehow avoided talking to Kendall all day. But it was lunch now, and I couldn't very well ditch him there. Kendall always sat with me and Camille at lunch. I would just have to grow a pair and face the music. With a deep breath I moved to the table Camille was sitting at, forcing a carefree smile to my face.

"Hey Logan," she grinned. "I was actually going to ask Cameron to join us, if that's alright."

I nodded as I sat down across from her.

"Cool," she smiled and turned to Cameron's table waving him over. It was painfully obvious how smitten the two were with each other. Cameron saw her signal and came rushing over with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "He's actually quite adorable when he stops acting like a cocky bastard," Camille grinned softly.

"I was starting to worry you wouldn't let me join you," Cameron chuckled lightly, sitting beside me and across from Camille.

She opened her mouth to reply but I cut in. "Oh of course she'd call you over you idiot. She likes having a manservant at her beck and call," I smirked.

Camille laughed loudly and held up a hand for me, which I eagerly high fived like a giddy six year old.

"What's so funny," Kendall asked, putting his tray down and taking the seat next to Camille and opposite me.

"Oh you know," Cameron began. "The usual, Logan picking on me for being head over heels for—"

"Never," I interrupted trying to fight down my smirk, "tell a girl you like them it makes you look like an idiot."

Camille cracked up laughing and I earned another high five. "That is my favorite musical ever!"

I grinned, my eyes still focused on her and Cameron to nervous to chance a glance at Kendall.

"It really is a great one," Kendall smiled, his foot accidentally brushing against my calf causing my face to burn red.

I stayed silent as Cameron jumped into the conversation, each recounting their favorite scenes and who best portrayed the characters. My eyes slowly traced the table until lifting to Kendall's chest then slowly moving up to his neck. Then his chin, and finally my eyes landed on his lips. I stayed there for a while, feeling a small smile come to mine as Kendall's lips formed a grin. And then, my eyes traveled up to his eyes. I could feel the breath escape me as the full force of his green eyes was put on me. I bit the inside of my cheek and watched him, watching me.

My heart was pounding. This couldn't be right. The way he was looking at me was so intense and it screamed 'I want to have sex with you right here right now' but that is impossible. And why was his foot still touching my calf?

"You should come with us tonight for hockey practice," Kendall smiled at me.

I nodded mutely and kept watching his eyes, feeling like if I looked away I would be lost. This wasn't good. I couldn't be this head over heels for this boy. Not when he didn't even acknowledge the possibility of us being an item till someone pointed it out to him. And even then he probably laughed it off. No, I had to stop this.

"Did you happen to bring your gear or did you forget what today was?"

I laughed and shook my head tearing my eyes away from him and looking at my plate, gingerly picking up a fry and dipping it in ketchup before replying, "I honestly did forget what day it was but I can run back home and grab them. No big deal. Practice isn't till an hour after school anyway."

Kendall was silent for a moment as I took my straw from my carton of milk into my mouth. "You don't have to," he said, his voice slightly hoarse and I looked up at him through my lashes. "I," he paused for a moment before smirking and shaking his head. "Coach has a few extra just in case anyone forgets their gear and for kids trying out."

I turned my gaze back to him, eyes wide and focusing on what he said and not how green his eyes were. "Trying out for the team? Are you serious? You think I'm ready?"

Kendall laughed and nodded. "You may not make first string but you'll be on second string for sure after Grayson quit."

I couldn't help the grin that rose to my face. "I'll be there."

Kendall's answering grin was blinding. "Good because I want you on my team."

I could feel the heat rushing up to my face but ignored it and lowered my eyes back down to my plate.

"Aw," Camille grinned. "Our little Logie-poo is going to be on the hockey team! Aren't you proud of him Cameron dear?"

Cameron smirked before his voice changed into a stuck up rich father's voice, "well of course pumpkin. I am proud of my boy for finally going after what he really wants and maybe this will teach him the finer points of team work so that when he takes over the firm he'll make me proud."

Camille grinned wide at him and I rolled my eyes at their dramatics while Kendall laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be as traumatic as I thought it'd be. Maybe I overreacted. I turned my eyes to the blonde boy that held my affections and felt a small smile come to my lips as I watched him joke with Camille and Cameron about something. So what if I was in love with my best friend who happened to be gay too. I could handle being his friend without pining away for him.

At least…that's what I told myself.

…

I was panting by the time practice was over. Kendall was grinning at me encouragingly, but Coach Granger still wasn't comfortable with me, and I could tell that he was pushing me as hard as he could to get me to break so he would have an excuse to make sure I was never on the team. He had me do about five different drills with the team, and then he had me do laps around the rink. Then I had to do a few straight runs from one side of the rink to other making sure to make at least ten shots into the goal at the same time. And then I had to show him I could handle getting hit, well…he called it a practice run for an actual game, but with how accurate the random hockey players plowed me into the wall I knew that the coach had painted a big target on my back. Kendall, of course, insisted on being on my team so he could protect me.

"Look kid," Granger began, looking down his nose at me. "You did alright for a rookie—"

"For a rookie?" Kendall cut in glaring at the coach. "He kept up with every one of your stupid requests and didn't mouth off once! That's better than half the guys on the starting line up!"

"Knight," Coach Granger, his eyes never leaving my face. "That's enough back talk from you. I'm the coach here. I'm the one who calls the shots and I don't think Mitchell is ready for a spot on this team…but he sure as hell can be our towel boy."

My face dropped as I stared at the man in shock, still trying to catch my breath. "Towel boy? How the hell did I qualify to be towel boy? I just ran circles around some of the guys on this team and you say I'm towel boy," my voice was rising with every word. I was sick of this. Sick of the way he looked at me because I liked boys. Sick of how in the locker room boys would change in the stalls to avoid me. Sick of the idea that they all thought I wanted them and that I'd try to turn them gay as if that could happen. "I am damn well qualified to be on the reserve for this team. Hell," I growled staring into the coach's eyes challenging him to prove me wrong, "I could skate circles around some of the guys on this team and I just learned how to fucking skate a few weeks ago! I shot 15 pucks straight into the God damn goal while Carlos tried his best to block me and yes, we may be friends but he wouldn't go easy on me."

"I didn't," Carlos jumped in. "I did my best to block out all his shots but some slipped by."

Coach kept his eyes on me, expression unreadable.

"And just because you all are afraid to catch the gay, as you so eloquently put it, doesn't mean it is a disease you can catch! It isn't a disease it's fucking normal and I'm sick and tired of you all thinking I'm trying to turn any of you gay because guess what? I don't want to fuck any of you!"

Silence.

I panted harder, my hands clenched into fists so hard my knuckles were stark white. "So," I continued. "If you don't want me on the team because you really truly believe I suck then fine. But if you are trying to keep me off this team because I'm gay then you can go straight to hell." I threw the hockey stick to the ground and shrugged out of the pads they had given me to practice in then, in the most dignified manner I could manage, proceeded to skate off and go to the locker rooms to change.

Maybe…I overreacted. Maybe all the frustration I've felt over the past few days was finally catching up to me. Or maybe I had finally grown a pair and stood up for myself without any help from Kendall. So what if I was most likely going to be expelled for cursing at a teacher and telling them to go to hell? It was worth it.

"That…was the dumbest thing I have ever seen in my life," Coach Granger's voice cut into my thoughts and I jumped. "But it was also the bravest." He smiled slightly at me.

Kendall was standing next to him, his face a mixture of shock, pride, and something I couldn't quite name. My eyes moved from him back to the coach and I mumbled. "So what? Are you going to suspend me for that?"

Coach laughed and shook his head. "We need guys like you on this team. So, if you're still up for it, you're in."

My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock.

"But," he continued. "If you talk to me like that again, or if I find you in here making out with a guy or if I hear anything from the others about you sexually harassing them…you're off."

I smirked and nodded and whispered, "I wasn't lying…so don't worry about the last two."

He rolled his eyes and couldn't stop the smile from his lips. "Whatever Mitchell, just get changed and come to practice with Knight tomorrow, we have a lot of work to do if you want to try and play in the big game this Friday."

I gave him a lopsided grin a he left and turned to Kendall, beaming in pride. "I'm on the team."

Kendall grinned back at me warmly and nodded. "You're on the team."

…

It was late that night, after my family and I had properly celebrated, when I got the phone call. I was walking through the hallway and the phone rang. It was eerily similar to how it happened weeks ago. I picked it up and my heart stopped as I heard the other voice on the line.

"Logan," Wayne asked.

"Why are you calling," I whispered in shock.

"I need your help," he begged, his voice thick with what sounded like tears. "Please…I know I've been shit to you but please…help me?"

My throat went dry but I nodded. "What do you need? Where are you?"

"Corner of 57th and Washington…please hurry," he begged.

"I'm on my way," I whispered, my chest clenching in fear before I hung up and grabbed my jacket off the coat rack making some excuse to my parents before taking off at a run towards the address he gave me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. I'm really, incredibly, honestly, sorry that this took me over a year to post. School, work and personal things got way too out of hand and I have finally found the time and inspiration to write. I just graduated University in August and now I am trying to find a job. So far no luck and I've been searching since May. I live with my fiance now, so overall I'm a lot happier with life than I was before. It is pretty amazing waking up to her face everyday so I can't complain at all. I won't make any promises on how fast I can get the chapters out but I will try not to take a year again. The story is coming to a close soon so it won't be much longer. I know I have lost a lot of you guys because of how long it has taken me to update, but I want to thank all of you for your reviews and you patience.

Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

P.S: There are 14 words that Logan says to Wayne that will make a big appearance in the next chapter. They aren't all in consecutive order and it all takes place in a bedroom. Good luck guessing!

* * *

I was close to him. I could hear his coughs and moans, and as I got closer I realized why he sounded so wounded. Blood had been pouring from his nose, leaving a thick crust where it once flowed freely. His eyes had dark bruises under them suggesting he had either been given two black eyes, or the more likely option...someone broke his nose. As I kneeled down next to him I noticed the purple and green bruises forming on his ribs and stomach where his shirt rode up. "Wayne," I whispered, terrified that he wouldn't answer. The logical part of my brain knew he was alive, but the rest of me was scared to death that I had just stumbled upon a murder scene.

Wayne coughed and groaned out something as he slowly lifted his eyes up to me. "Logan," he whispered so hoarsely I could barely understand him, "you came."

I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded. "Of course I came Wayne, you sounded scared on the phone."

Wayne nodded and one of his hands moved forward to clutch at the sleeve of my jacket as if he was trying to keep me in place.

"Let me call the ambulance, they'll be here in a few minutes," I whispered, pulling out my phone to begin dialing.

"No!" Wayne lurched up, grabbing the phone from my fingers before he winced as if just now remembering his wounds. "Don't call the police…please?"

I watched him for a moment. "You need to get looked at…your nose is broken and you could have multiple broken ribs or something! Who did this to you?!"

Wayne grimaced and mumbled, "it's not a big deal. I've had worse at home and I can handle this myself."

"Who did this to you," I repeated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so it doesn't matter."

My heart raced at that. Had it been Cameron? "Dammit Wayne," I growled at him. "Answer the fucking question."

Wayne looked at me, his pupils dilating slightly when I cursed. "Kendall."

I couldn't move. My whole body was frozen in place by the one name I never thought would come out of Wayne's mouth. "You're…" I wanted to say delusional. There was no way Kendall could do something like this…but then I remembered what he had told me about taking care of something he didn't like.

"See," Wayne whispered, sounding hurt. "Of course you don't believe me."

"It's too cold out here for you," I said, changing the subject. "We have to get you inside. Come on, we're close to your house. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Just taking a walk," he muttered, moving to get up. My hands rushed out to help him stand, pulling him close so I could support half of his weight. "Is that a crime now?"

I shook my head and began walking towards his house. "Are you sure it was Kendall?"

He sighed and mumbled, "I got a few hits on him too. If you don't believe me wait till school tomorrow. He has a black eye."

I nodded silently and focused on getting him into his house. I couldn't believe this. Wayne probably made this up and somehow…made the bruises and blood appear. Maybe it was makeup! I don't know…but all I knew was that if Kendall had really attacked Wayne…then it was for a reason. It wasn't like he attacked cause he didn't like his face!

…

"I didn't like his face," Kendall muttered as he all but threw his books into his locker the next morning.

"You didn't like his face," I whispered. This could not be happening. "What did his face do to offend you?"

Kendall sighed loudly and slammed his locker shut. "Why do you even care? He tormented you all this time and you're fucking asking about him?! Have you not noticed I have a black eye or did that just slip your mind as you hound me for information on why I fucking punched Wayne?!"

I frowned at him. "I'm not taking his side against yours; I just want to know what happened? Why were you even near his apartment complex? How did you know he lived there?"

Kendall's lips pulled back in an almost snarl. "You say you're not taking his side but listen to yourself! What the hell do you think I am? Some sort of monster who just goes around stalking the streets at night looking for douchbags to beat up?! Did it occur to you that maybe he came to me? Maybe he is the one who took the first swing and started all of this? You have no idea what-," he stopped himself, glaring at the hallway floor before shaking his head. "I don't have to listen to this bullshit." With that the tall blonde turned on his heel and stomped away from me.

"That went...terrible," Camille's voice said from behind me.

I sighed as I turned to face her. "I know."

"Why are you so worried about Wayne?"

"Camille," I sighed rubbing my forehead. "You didn't see him last night lying on the street corner. He looked broken. When I saw him I thought he was dead!"

"Are you sure he was actually hurt that bad?"

"Camille...he isn't an actor."

"Really? Could've fooled me," she snapped at me before mimicking Kendall and walking away from me.

I watched her leave, a part of me wondering why I was defending Wayne so much. Maybe it was just my doctor instincts kicking in. Kendall only had the black eye as proof that a fight happened. Wayne looked like he had gotten hit by a truck. Anyone would take Wayne's side. He was the victim...wasn't he? Unless, Kendall had been telling the truth, maybe Wayne sought him out. Maybe Wayne pushed Kendall too far. Plus, Kendall had abruptly cut himself off when he was talking to me...maybe there was something Wayne did that Kendall didn't want to tell me.

Whatever happened, whether it was Wayne's fault or Kendall's, it had gone too far. And I realized that the only way to get any answers was to go to the only other witness.

…

After I got my food from the cafeteria I realized that, at least for today, I had been exiled from my usual table. Camille glared at me, daring me to come over and hear more of her rant at how idiotic it was of me to even think about siding with Wayne. Cameron gave me a sympathetic smile as his eyes glanced to Kendall. The blonde's shoulders were tense, his back to me as he ate. But I knew that if I saw his face, there would be a scowl.

My eyes scanned the cafeteria before landing on Wayne, sitting alone in the corner. He looked like he was having difficulty eating and I briefly wondered if I was suicidal as I began walking towards his table. The chatter around the room quieted as I passed more tables until finally I swore that if someone dropped their fork we would all know.

Wayne's brow furrowed as he heard the silence and he looked up at me, eyes widening slightly before he asked, "what is it?"

I watched him for a moment, feeling hundreds of eyes on my back. "Can I sit with you?"

He gaped at me before nodding and gesturing to a seat. I quickly took it, praying the other students would ignore us since a fight didn't break out. My back was to the rest of the room but I could still feel a lot of gazes on me even as the talking slowly started up again.

"Did you need to talk to me about something," Wayne asked.

I nodded and moved to take a bite of my food. "What exactly happened last night," I asked once I had swallowed my bite.

Wayne sighed and looked at his plate stabbing at a piece of macaroni. "So you do take his side."

I huffed in annoyance. "I am not taking sides," I growled. "I just want to know what the hell happened!"

The cafeteria was silent again. Fuck. I had been yelling.

"Geez," Wayne whispered, his smirk wide, "no need to start yelling so the whole school knows." He winked at me then stood. "Come on, this place is too crowded." He grabbed his tray and moved out of the room.

I braced myself and did the same, but my eyes fell to my table, seeing the varying forms of shock, amusement, and betrayal on their faces. I took a deep breath and hurried out of the room, trying to forget just how hurt Kendall looked as I followed Wayne.

"Well, that was awkward," Wayne smirked at me as soon as the door to the cafeteria closed behind me. "Apparently, those kids have nothing better to do with their lives but watch us."

I shook my head and moved past him leading him away from any possible interruptions. "I just want to know exactly what happened. What were you doing out there?"

Wayne watched me for a moment and I couldn't tell if he was sincerely trying to decide if he wanted to tell me, or if he was trying to make up a story.

"I went for a walk," he began.

"In the middle of the night?"

He nodded. "Or did you forget about our midnight meetings?"

"So you went out there to have a quickie?" I glared at him, trying to fight off the blush that threatened to cover my cheeks at the mention of our nights together.

Wayne smirked, "jealous?" I glared at him and he laughed and waved off my glare. "Just kidding, damn get a sense of humor. Anyway, I went out for a walk at night. Nothing surprising there."

"Okay, then how did Kendall get there? He lives nowhere near you."

"Oh, so now you've been to his house huh? Did you use protection?"

"If you're just going to make snide comments the entire time then I see no point in-"

"Alright," Wayne sighed. "I have no idea why Kendall was there." He looked away watching the empty hallway. "He said something but I forgot it after the blow to the nose."

"Do you know what you said to him then? What you may have said to set him off?"

"I was just my usual, charming self." He gave me one of his flirty grins and I rolled my eyes.

"You are ridiculous and not helping. At all." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Are you going to tell me anything useful?"

Wayne watched me for a moment before he murmured, "just come over to my house tonight...I'll tell you there. I don't like talking about this sort of thing in the middle of a hallway where people can overhear."

I nodded, "alright, after practice I'll stop by."

…

Standing in front of Wayne's door brought a weird sense of deja vú to me. It felt like maybe none of the past year had happened. Maybe it was all just a day dream and I would walk into that apartment and get the best blow job of my life. Just like I used to. I quietly knocked on the door, waiting to see what I would meet once it opened.

"Hey," Wayne grinned at me, wearing his normal clothes that he only wore when in the privacy of his own home, a regular pair of jeans that actually fit him and a t-shirt. Not that crap he insisted on wearing while at school. "I thought you were gonna chicken out and not come."

I shook my head and moved towards his room, knowing the route well. "Let's just begin story time, shall we?"

He chuckled and moved with me to his room, closing the door behind us. It was dark in his room, it always had been. His walls were painted a dull gray color and a few posters of rappers and basketball players lined the walls. His parents didn't know it but they were the men that haunted Wayne's dreams. He told me many times of his explicit dreams. I moved towards his bed, sitting on the edge of it and watching as he took a seat on his computer chair.

He watched me for a moment before sighing. "Alright since you seem to be so eager to hear the tale...this is what happened. I was taking a walk, minding my own business, when out of nowhere BAM! Someone knocked me on the back of the head. When I turned around, there was Kendall. He was glaring at me and I told him to back the fuck off because I had done nothing to him. He just laughed and said I deserved a lot worse than a smack to the head.

I told him to go fuck himself and that's when he sprung, punching my nose. As I was trying to stop the blood he glared down at me and said that I needed to back off from you and if I was ever near you again he would beat the shit out of me. I told him you could hang out with whoever you wanted to but it just pissed him off and he swung at me again. I was ready though, and dodged it and swung at him." Wayne smirked. "That's when he got the black eye. But it just seemed to piss him off even more and he tackled me to the ground and punched me till I was in so much pain I couldn't move. Then he kicked me once more and left. And that is when I called you."

I watched him and shook my head unable to believe that Kendall would do something like that but Wayne's bruises and his story had no hesitation. It all panned out to be real...but it didn't feel right. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands. "Then I should go speak to Kendall about it."

"You know he's just going to deny everything I said and spin it so it looks like he had to defend himself or something."

He had a point. But, would Kendall actually do that? I didn't think he would but now that Wayne put the idea in my head I couldn't be certain.

"Alright," Wayne said as he adjusted himself on his computer chair. "Let's stop talking about Kendall."

I nodded as I continued to examine his broken nose from the bed. "Fair enough. Pick a topic."

He smirked at me and moved his arm to rest on the counter next to his laptop and raised an eyebrow at me suggestively. "Let's talk about sex and how I know for a fact that since it ended between us you haven't gotten laid and that is part of the reason you're such a grouch."

I stared at him in shock before glaring. "Wayne, I came here to figure out what happened to you, not to talk to you about my sex life, which, by the way, is none of your business!"

"Oh come on, Logan! Don't be such a prude, what do you think I'm going to go tell everyone something they already know?" Wayne said.

I glared at him for a moment before sighing. "It has been a long time since I did anything with anyone. Of course, that isn't really a huge surprise considering the only guy who wanted me like that is so far in the closet he can't even admit what the posters on the walls are for."

Wayne glared at me before smirking wide. "You know it's been a while for me too and since-,"

"I will not fuck you, Wayne," I growled. "Please, tell me you do not _honestly_ believe that I would give you pity sex. I have not hit that level of desperation!"

He laughed. "I was just kidding, Logan! Damn you need to calm the hell down." He grinned at me and shook his head. "I still remember what you told me during our last time together."

My boy tensed and I averted my eyes. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "It was in the heat of the moment, Wayne."

"I don't think it was. I think it was the truth and you aren't over me."

"Just because I said I love you during sex doesn't make it true. People say stupid things when they reach climax," I kept my eyes away from his because I knew just one look into his brown eyes would break me and he would know I had meant every single word I had told him at the time.

Wayne smiled slightly and I felt him moving towards me.

"Come on Logan," he whispered, his voice close to my ear. "Just admit it…you still love me."

I rolled my eyes, "you're-,"

Suddenly his lips were on mine as he pushed me back onto the bed. For a moment my body wanted to forget everything that happened between us and just find a release with him. To forget all about Kendall and how he can make my stomach flip with just one smile. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let myself stoop down to that level of desperation.

I shoved him off of me with a hard jab to his shoulder. He groaned in pain and I scrambled out from beneath him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. "You think I could ever go back to you after all the shit you put me through?!" I couldn't stop. Everything started coming up and soon I was hurling books at him and pillows, making a complete mess of his room as I fought my own tears for everything I've been through because of this boy. "You think I would actually want you to be with me after you abandoned me and worse turned the entire school against me?! You are insane and I don't care if Cameron says you still love me because I won't believe it for one second! If you loved me you would've never done any of that to me!"

I panted heavily as I glared down the stunned boy. Then I turned on my heel and left his house, swearing to trust Kendall's side of the story no matter what he says. There was no way Wayne would be telling the truth. I couldn't trust him and I should never have come to his house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the delay in getting it up. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

* * *

I sighed as I leaned my head against the cool metal of my locker door. It was too early in the morning for this. After spending hours on the phone ranting to Cameron about the crap Wayne tried to pull on me, I barely got three hours of sleep. My eyes drooped closed as my breathing deepened.

"Jackass," Cameron groaned as he leaned back against the locker to my right. "I can't believe you kept me up until 4 in the morning complaining to me about him. Four A.M. Logan. Four."

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "I was there I know what time it was." Opening my eyes I smiled as I took in his haggard appearance. I was almost positive I would get an earful about it from Camille.

"There is a pep rally today," Cameron sighed. "Do you know what that means?"

I smiled and nodded, knowing for a fact that Cameron would continue talking.

"A pep rally means that the basketball and football teams have to trot out there with big stupid grins on their faces while everyone cheers them on for their respective games. And do you know what the worst way to kick off a pep rally day is, Logan Mitchell?"

"When your idiotic best friend keeps you up until-,"

"Four in the morning!" Cameron finished, glaring at me.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

"Oh, it will be as bad as I think and do you want to know why?"

I looked at him curiously.

"Because my girlfriend, is completely pissed off at me for keeping her on hold for an hour after you called."

"Why didn't you tell me you were talking to Camille," I asked as I felt the color drain from my face. If there was one thing Camille hated it was when she was forced to wait.

"I tried! But every time I tried to talk you interrupted me and continued ranting on about how much of a dick Wayne is!"

I sighed and nodded, "alright, add one more thing to the list on why Camille is upset with me."

"Oh you can add stealing the last strawberry pop tart at breakfast to the list," Camille snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was the first time I had ever eaten breakfast at school! I figured they had more in the back!"

"Likely story," she glared at me.

"Are you going to give me a chance to explain myself to you?"

She watched me for a moment before raising an eyebrow, asking me to continue. I took a deep breath and carefully explained everything that happened and why I went to Wayne's house after school.

"He kissed you," she gasped loudly as my story ended. "Seriously?!"

I nodded watching her. "So, that is why your boyfriend looks so exhausted…because I had to rant to someone."

"Until four in the morning," Cameron added.

"Anyway," I began, "since we have a prep rally…do you want to sit with me during it?"

Camille watched me for a moment before sighing, "well since Cameron is going to be busy waving to his adoring fans, yes, I will sit with you."

I grinned wide.

"But," she said, holding up one finger. "The moment you start acting like an idiot, I am gone."

"Alright," I chuckled, "deal."

…

I dropped my tray onto the table in front of Camille and sat down. "So, I assume Kendall won't be joining us?" I asked.

She offered me a sad smile before shaking her head. "It turns out he's even more stubborn than you are. But luckily, Cameron will be joining us!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm before digging into the cholesterol nightmare that was our school lunch. "So, at the pep rally, I was thinking we should hold up a sign that says 'Cameron is our MVP' because he's totally a way better player than Wayne is."

"Good idea," she said with a large grin. "I have art class right before the pep rally so I will make a sign filled with glitter to express my deep affections for my heroic boyfriend."

I chuckled, watching her dramatics continue. "He's a lucky guy having a girl like you, Camille."

"Oh, trust me, I know," Cameron interrupted, placing his tray down besides Camille and wrapping his arm around her as he kissed her cheek. "She's the Rose to my Jack."

I rolled my eyes at the two lovebirds.

"So, now that you're on the hockey team, are you going to be some hugely popular guy that doesn't have any time for his non-hockey playing friends?" Cameron teased.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'll always have time for you guys. More time for Camille," I said, winking at her. "But I'll have some spare time for you too, Cam."

Camille laughed and winked back at me before looking over to the hockey players table. "Do you think he's still upset about yesterday?"

I nodded, glancing behind me and meeting Carlos' eyes. He gave me a weak smile with a shrug before turning back to focus on what James was saying. Carlos and I weren't the best of friends yet, but we were getting along better as time went on and he realized I wasn't trying to steal James from him.

"Don't worry about it, Logie," Cameron smirked, reaching over the table to pinch my cheek. "Kendall will realize he's being an idiot and he'll forgive you for crushing his heart and going to eat lunch with the enemy and then mysteriously vanishing for the rest of the lunch period with said enemy."

"When you say it like that it sounds like we got together for some secret romantic rendezvous," I sighed, eating my slice of pizza.

"Speaking of the idiot," Camille whispered, leaning across the table to make sure no one else heard. "Didn't his friends like…abandon him for being somewhat decent to you over the past few days?"

I nodded and looked to Cameron, seeing his frown deepen.

"Well, they seem awfully buddy-buddy today," she said, gesturing to the in the corner of the cafeteria.

I looked behind me and saw that Camille was right. Wayne was sitting with his usual crowd grinning and laughing just like he always did. His eyes caught mine for a brief moment and a wide mischievous grin covered his face.

I shivered at the sight, knowing it usually meant bruises and hell for me later. What the hell was Wayne doing with them? Maybe he was pissed about me turning him down for sex last night. He told me he had decided to change but maybe not getting a reward for being slightly decent turned him back to his old habits. I didn't know what he was planning but I knew I had to be on my guard today because something big was going to happen. Wayne had to earn his way back into that crowd, so he had something big saved up for this. I just didn't know what.

…

The last two classes of the day passed by without much consequence. It was Friday and since there was a pep rally today the teachers used it more as a 'this is your homework for the weekend so don't forget to do it' type of lesson. I stepped into the gym and quickly scanned the bleachers for Camille. I spotted her in record time because she was not only holding a huge glittering poster that read 'Cameron is our MVP' but she was also completely decked out in a sparkling silver glitter top with glow sticks and flashing lights. I hurried over to her, my eyes focused solely on the flashing, glowing, glittery beacon that was my best friend. "Where did you…," I paused, gesturing to her entire outfit when my eyes landed on the person seated beside her.

Kendall sat on Camille's left, his body stiff and eyes staring at the gym floor. James and Carlos sat on Kendall's other side and offered me a sympathetic smile before dragging Kendall's gaze from the court and back to them.

"The drama department had some extras from when we did the rave scene in one of the student plays. It was 'Romance on the Dance floor' by Jennifer Wheaton. Remember? I played Rachel De Marina Phd., the starcrossed lover of José Guerra, a Mexican drug smuggler with a heart of gold," Camille said, wrapping her hand around my wrist to sit with me on the bench.

"You didn't tell me you were going to sit with Kendall," I whispered, leaning closer to her and glaring.

"Oh of course, focus on that! I tell you this amazing teaser that is supposed to leave you wanting more of this stupid play, and trust me it was stupid, and all you see is Kendall." She sighed dramatically.

"Camille," I said, annoyed.

"Fine, fine, I saw him up here and decided he'd get over his annoyance faster if he couldn't avoid you and your adorable face, so I thought I would be an amazing friend and sit here so you would be forced to sit here too."

I sighed but smiled at her, thinking she only had good intentions and moved my gaze to her banner. "I can't believe you literally went all out for this. You must really like him," I grinned at her, my voice returning to its normal volume.

"Well, if you haven't noticed he's kind of perfect. He goes to all of my performances, even when I'm just waitress #2, he jumps right on whenever I do character impersonations and tries his hardest to match my level of acting, plus he actually listens to me when I talk and doesn't assume that everything I do is an act," she said as her smile grew the more she spoke, along with a light blush that covered her cheeks. "I'm not saying it's love, not yet. I just met him after all and we just started dating…but if he keeps being perfect I'm pretty sure it will turn into that."

I grinned at her and nudged her shoulder with my own. "Cameron is not perfect. Trust me…but he is an amazing guy and I think you'll be really happy with him."

She grinned back at me. "Oh another plus note," she winked at me, "he has amazing abs."

We both laughed and the band began playing the school's fight song. Camille and I looked toward the court where principal Griffin was coming out. He raised his hands to the crowd and grinned wider when the kids cheered. He probably didn't care that they were mainly cheering because class was out two hours early. He walked to the microphone and tapped it before saying, "Hello Palm Woods High! Are you excited for the pep rally?!"

The crowd cheered and Camille and I glanced at each other before smiling. My eyes turned to Kendall and I watched as he silently stared at the principal. He looked sad but I wasn't entirely sure why. His eyes glanced over to me for a moment and I offered him what I hoped was an apologetic smile. He watched me for a few seconds longer before turning his gaze back to the still talking principal who, by the sounds of the crowd, was working everyone up for an exciting pep rally.

I, however, kept my eyes trained on Kendall. His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth as he chewed on it. I wasn't sure why he seemed so nervous but I wanted to help either way. I reached over to touch his arm, when suddenly the lights went off. I looked to where the court was and the lights came back on with loud music as the basketball team entered. The students all cheered and my eyes immediately found Cameron, who was searching the crowd for us. Camille grinned at me before jumping up, holding out part of the sign to me. Before I could even get my half of the sign up, Cameron was already grinning at us and waving. We held the sign and Camille jumped in place, screaming Cameron's name like a crazed fan girl. I laughed and watched Cameron's face turn red but his smile grew even wider. The other members of the team laughed and punched his shoulder playfully as he continued to stare straight at Camille.

The baseball team came out next, the cheers being just as loud for them as they were for the basketball players. It would soon be the start of their season and the entire school was pumped up for the new games that would be had.

"Now," principal Griffin called, making the cheers quiet down. The cheerleaders stood behind him, fists on their hips with huge smiles in place as they waited for the next portion of the pep rally. "We ask for last season's MVPs to come up here and give a few words of inspiration!" He clapped and stepped away from the microphone, letting Wayne and the MVP for the baseball team come up.

Wayne smirked wide as he listened to the baseball MVP talk about how they'd make the school even more proud this season and he promised they'd reach the finals and win the district championship. I clapped as his speech ended and sat stiff in my seat when Wayne approached the microphone, his eyes glued to me with the help of Camille's bright outfit.

Wayne waited until the cheering ended before grinning. "Being on the basketball team is amazing!" he waited for the new cheers to fade out. "I mean, I feel like a celebrity walking through these halls!" The cheering began again but he continued talking. "I even have the adoring, crazy, stalker fan that every celebrity has." His smirk turned vicious as he moved his hand, and suddenly a recording started.

I knew it was my voice playing over the loud speakers of the gym, but I couldn't register the words that were being said. It sounded wrong. I had never said those words in my life, let alone to Wayne. The loop started again and the gym was deathly quiet.

"I have wanted you for so long," my voice said over the loudspeaker. "I love you." Something wasn't right with it. "Please, fuck me Wayne." It didn't make sense. I had never said that! My body started shaking as I stared at Wayne.

The clip ran through one more time before the laughter broke out and suddenly it cut off right after my voice said 'fuck'. Cameron rushed over to Wayne before punching him. I could see the pain written across his face and the pure anger on Cameron's as he screamed at him and moved to hit him again. Cameron was dragged away by Mr. Rocque as he continued to scream at Wayne. I watched as the principal grabbed Wayne by the shirt and dragged him out of the gym while the other kids cheered for him. Everything sounded far away. I couldn't make out what the kids around me were saying to me but their smiles were clear.

Next to me I felt Camille's hand on my shoulder but I brushed it off quickly, just as another hand rested on my thigh. I stood up and quickly shoved my way through the crowd, ignoring all the voices I couldn't make out and all the shoves and hits that followed. It didn't matter. None of it mattered anymore. I would be kicked off the hockey team for something I never even said. And once I was kicked off I was completely free game to anyone. Cameron wouldn't stay my friend with the whole school against me.

I just needed to get out of here.

I rushed to my locker and froze.

My stomach dropped as I stared at it. There was gay porn taped all over it. As the kids began to come out of the gym I could hear the laughing starting again as one of the kids shoved my face into my locker door on a picture with a man who had his cock out. I closed my eyes and elbowed the kid behind me before turning and punching him.

There was silence for a beat before I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. This torture would never stop. They had something else to hound me on, something that wasn't true but it didn't matter to them. It didn't matter that my voice sounded weird in the recording and it didn't matter that people had started to treat me like a human being. I would never be able to stop running. I just wanted it all to stop.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Alright, I don't know if I will be updating before Christmas as I just got a job and I'll be going home for the holidays and will be without a laptop while I'm away. I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try to write up the next chapter as quick as I can but again, no promises as to when it will be out. Happy Holidays and hope you all have a great New Year if I don't post before then!

* * *

-Chapter Sixteen-

My feet pounded on the pavement until I finally reached my house. I opened the door and immediately slammed it shut behind me as I ran up the stairs and into my room. I locked my door and fell on my knees in front of it, finally letting the tears fall. I could still hear the laughter echoing through the gym and I hid my face in my lap, sobbing.

I couldn't take this anymore. The constant ridicule that my peers subjected me to was too much. I couldn't handle being knocked down at every turn by them. And how long would it be till I lost the few friends I had managed to scrounge up? Camille would be by my side, sure, but how long would Cameron stay? What about James and Carlos? And Kendall was the new kid. Now that the bullying has reached a new height would he want to stick around? Does he think I actually said all the shit that was on that clip?!

I rubbed my eyes trying to stop the tears and stood up, moving to look at my desk. The family photo we took last year at my grandmother's house stared back up at me. My parents were grinning and I was laughing at something my grandfather had told me. We were so happy then.

I could still hear the sound of the door slamming as my father left that night months ago. I couldn't bear to see him leave again. It caused my mother so much pain. Even now he walks around eggshells with me. He's afraid to say something that would bring up the fact that I'm gay. I grabbed the picture, staring at the happy man in the picture with his arm around his son. The son he didn't know was gay. Why is it such a big deal what gender I'm attracted to?! Why should it matter to him when I'm the one looked at as a freak?! Why can't he just be there for me like he always used to be?

I threw the picture against the wall. The glass shattered and fell to the floor with the frame. The sound made something in my chest loosen enough so I felt like I was able to breathe again. I grabbed a glass cup I had on my desk and threw it too, getting a bigger satisfaction from that crash than the frame. I grabbed things off my desk, not bothering to catalogue each item as I threw everything I could reach against the wall.

I panted as I took in all the broken pieces scattered about the room. My books lay in heaps on the floor and the vase my mother bought me was demolished. I moved through the wreckage to my full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room and glared at myself. If I had just been straight none of this would've happened. I would've been a normal kid! I'd have a future and I wouldn't be threatened every single day for who I love. I glared for a few moments longer before pulling my fist back and punching the glass with everything I had. The glass cracked and I kept punching, using both fists and not stopping until the pieces of the mirror fell down to the floor. I bent down, picking up a large shard of the mirror that had fallen and stared at myself in it.

Suddenly, my door was kicked open and there stood my dad. His eyes glanced around the room for a second before landing on me. They stared for what felt like hours, widening slowly, before he was wrapped around me. His arms wound around my shoulders and he pulled me into his chest, causing me to drop the piece of mirror in shock. He was shaking and I realized for the first time that I was too.

"Logan," he whispered, voice sounding wrecked. "Logan, please, don't ever think about doing that again." His body shook as his hold on me tightened.

I sat shock still in his arms. I had no idea what he thought I had been planning to do. My arms wrapped around him on their own, rubbing his back as I tried to comfort him but words still refused to come out.

"I know I've been an idiot. I was raised to believe that being gay was something disgusting and that people choose to be it. I know better now so please believe me when I say that you taking your life isn't going to make anyone's life easier. It's selfish but I need you in this world, son. Please don't kill yourself." Dad shook as he spoke, his voice sounding wetter as he started crying. "Your mom and I love you so much and I'm learning that I was an ignorant fool to ever say that I wanted you out of the house. I'm trying, Logan, so please try with me and just stay alive ok? It'll get better. We'll make it better together alright? Just please don't hurt yourself."

"You thought I was trying to kill myself," I whispered in shock, tears already falling from my eyes from all of his words.

He held me closer and kissed my hair like he used to do when I was younger. "I walked in and you were standing in the middle of all this broken glass holding a huge shard of glass," he said.

I smiled slightly, realizing the picture I must have made and held him closer to me. "No, dad, I was just…I was angry and I ran out of things to break." I felt him let a breath of relief out before holding me closer if it was possible. "I'm sorry, dad."

He shook his head and held me at arm's length looking into my eyes before looking over my hands. "Come on," he said, leading me to the bathroom carefully.

He examined my hands quickly before grabbing the first aid kit and treating them, pulling out little shards of glass with tweezers. I winced as he worked and he smiled at me apologetically. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I hesitated, watching him as he worked. His eyes were still wet from crying but I knew he could see fine.

"I figured it has to do with your sexuality…and I want to help in any way that I can, even if it is just an ear to rant to."

I watched him work in silence for a few minutes before sighing as I saw him pull out the rubbing alcohol. "At school today one of the kids made a fake recording of me saying…some stuff."

"Saying what, Logan?"

"Just…"I looked up at him then looked back down at my hand. "Don't ground me for saying this stuff ok? And don't leave?"

He looked at me and nodded, patting the cuts in my hand with the alcohol.

"The recording said: 'I have wanted you for so long. I love you. Please, fuck me, Wayne,'" I winced on the last words and kept my eyes down as I watched my dad's hands still. "I didn't say that. I never said that. I don't know how he did it but he changed a recording of me into that and played it over the speakers in the gym during our pep rally. Then when I ran to my locker he had plastered pictures of gay porn all over it."

My dad's hands finished cleaning the wounds and pulled out the gauze to wrap them. "Was this the first time that something like this has happened?"

I shook my head and he watched me, his eyes getting angry. "They've bullied you before? What do the teachers do?"

"Usually they're not around or they don't care."

He frowned and finished wrapping my hand before cupping his hand around the back of my head and bring it down so he could kiss my forehead. "I'm going with you to your school tomorrow and I'm talking to your principal."

My eyes widened. "What? Dad, no you really don't-,"

"No buts, young man. I don't care if you don't want them in trouble or whatever else. They have been hurting you and I'm going to make them face the consequences for hurting my son." He pet my hair gently. "Now please go downstairs and make me some coffee…I'm going to clean the glass in your room." He patted my head once more before looking at me sadly and leaving.

I stared after him, still slightly shocked to have my old dad back. I smiled slightly and stood, moving to do as he asked.

…

Last night was long. I sat with my dad at the kitchen table as I recounted everything. I told him about dating Wayne and, after he asked, about us having sex. I told him how I was treated at school after the James Diamond incident. I told him everything.

As I talked his knuckles got whiter as his grip on the coffee cup reached dangerous levels. He never called me disgusting; he never said I was wrong. In fact, the only thing he had said was 'I wish you had waited longer to give your virginity to someone who deserved it instead of that asshole.'

I was sitting in dad's car now, waiting to deal with the principal. He looked over at me for a second before putting his hand over mine and squeezing lightly. "Hey," he said, grabbing my gaze. "It's going to be alright. I'll be really realistic with you, Logan. The bullying won't stop immediately, but after we talk to your principal I'm going to look into self-defense classes for you. You won't be defenseless anymore."

I smiled at him and nodded, squeezing his hand back.

We pulled up to the high school and my palms began to sweat and my heart raced as I saw all the kids staring at my dad's SUV.

"It's going to be fine, Logan. Trust me ok?"

I looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Alright, dad," I whispered, terrified of what could happen as soon as I stepped out of the safety of the car.

The car door opened and the usual chatter that accompanies the minutes before school met my ears. I followed my dad into the school and tried to stay focused on not having another break down. As we turned a corner to the office my eyes landed on my friends. Camille looked shocked but happy that I came today, Cameron was missing and so was Kendall, but James and Carlos stood with Camille looking just like her.

We kept walking and eventually we found the principal's office. My dad led me in and moved to the secretary, asking to meet with Mr. Griffin.

"Mr. Mitchell," principal Griffin suddenly said, standing in his doorway. "I was expecting you after yesterday. Please, come in both of you."

We followed him into the office and sat in the chairs across from him. "I want to talk to you about the torment my son has been going through for months without any of your faculty stepping in to stop it."

Mr. Griffin frowned and looked at me before looking back at my father. "I was unaware that this sort of behavior had been going on previously. Yesterday's incident was the first I had heard about it and I acted quickly. Mr. Wayne Dooley has been suspended for ten days while Mr. Cameron Johnson has been suspended for three days. They both, however, have been kicked off the basketball team."

"You suspended Cameron?" I asked, staring at Griffin in shock.

"He punched Mr. Dooley in front of the entire faculty. I had no choice. And since we don't tolerate violence here, I had to kick him off the basketball team."

"But he was working for a scholarship!"

"He shouldn't have punched Mr. Dooley in front of the faculty, Logan."

I felt horrible for Cameron. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and looked back at the principal. "What do you plan to do to make this school safer for my son?"

"I have made it a strict rule here that any sort of bullying will result in suspension or detention depending on the varying levels of it. The students who posted the graphic images to Logan's locker have been punished with detention for a month and are being forced to not only clean Logan's locker, but all of the lockers in the school. They cleaned Logan's yesterday and will proceed to clean the lockers every Saturday until the deed is done." Mr. Griffin folded his hands on top of his desk and looked at us pleased.

"And what if a teacher doesn't report it?" my dad asked.

"Then that teacher will be flagged and if it is done twice will end up losing their job."

My dad nodded and looked at me. "What do you think, Logan?"

I looked back at Mr. Griffin. "Can you let Cameron be on the basketball team? He was just trying to defend my honor or whatever that idiot thought he was doing. Seriously, he thinks he is a knight that needs to save everyone that is being wronged. He's gotten really dramatic after he started dating Camille."

Mr. Griffin smiled but shook his head. "I'm sorry, Logan. Maybe if Cameron can prove to me that he has matured over his suspension I will allow him the chance to rejoin the team. Until then my decision is final."

I nodded and looked at my dad. He smiled at me, squeezing my shoulder lightly before looking back at Mr. Griffin. "Thank you, Mr. Griffin. You've been a big help to us."

"I just want the school to be a safe place for all of my students," he smiled, "especially for my daughter. Which, Logan, how would you like to take her to the prom this year?"

"Uh…Mr. Griffin, I'm not exactly attracted to girls…," I answered, awkwardly laughing.

"Oh I know," Mr. Griffin's smile widened. "This is why you would be the perfect date for my little angel. The other boys will want to kiss her and do horrible things with her, but you, Logan, you would be a perfect gentleman."

I laughed awkwardly, and my father stared at Griffin like he was insane.

…

I stood outside of my classroom, taking a deep breath to steady myself. Dad had just gone to work and I was officially on my own for the rest of the day. He said he would be here as soon as class let out to pick me up though, so it wasn't too bad of a prospect. He had respectfully declined Mr. Griffin's offer of taking Mercedes to prom and I couldn't be more thankful to him for that.

I took another breath and stepped into the room, coming face to face with silence. Every single eye in the room was focused on me. Mrs. Wainwright recovered quickly and hurried to offer me a kind comforting smile. "I'm glad you could join us today, Logan. Please take your seat."

I smiled at her and nodded, ignoring the stares and hurried to my seat, settling in and focusing on Mrs. Wainwright's lesson.

After class I walked into the cafeteria, thinking that maybe it wasn't as bad as I had made it out to be. Maybe the kids here have gotten over the recording already.

I was wrong.

As soon as I walked in the cafeteria erupted in laughter. I stood frozen in the doorway. Luckily, Camille came from behind me and wrapped her arm around mine, guiding me to the tables. She glared at every one who was laughing and eventually it all died down to the usual noise that surrounded us. "Thanks," I breathed in relief and focused on my food.

"That was a fake recording," Camille said, watching my face. I nodded and she continued. "Cameron told me last night. He said that you told him exactly what you said to Wayne the night before and he figured that since Wayne was at the computer he somehow recorded you and literally twisted your words to say that."

I nodded again and looked at her.

"Why are your hands bandaged, Logan?"

I looked down at them. "I got home and just started…breaking things like an idiot. I broke my mirror. My dad found me and we had a heart to heart about it all. We're really good now." I looked up at her. "Like really good. Better than what we were before he found out."

She smiled and stroked my forearm. "At least something good came out of this, right?"

I laughed and nodded. "You're always looking on the bright side, Camille."

"It's the only way to survive the hell that is high school."

I nodded, taking another bite of my food before frowning. "Why isn't Kendall here?"

She shrugged, taking a bite of her apple. "Not sure, but you can ask James and Carlos," she said, gesturing to the two walking to our table.

They smiled at me as they sat, nodding to Camille. I repeated the question to them and watched them shrug. "Not really sure," James said, biting into his burger.

"We called him and he just said he wasn't feeling well and he'd be back tomorrow probably," Carlos added, eating a chicken nugget.

I frowned and looked at Camille. She shrugged. "Are you guys going to his house today after class?"

James nodded. "He asked us to come over to bring any homework he missed."

"And to fill him in on anything going on here," Carlos said.

"Fill him in?"

"Yeah," Carlos shrugged.

"We're not really sure what he meant. But he said he wanted to know what was going on before walking into it, you know," James said.

I frowned and continued eating my food, not really sure what Kendall was avoiding. I would've asked to tag along if my dad wasn't in overprotective mode at the moment. I smiled slightly; feeling like our relationship was finally going well.

We continued eating and chatting about the stuff that happened once I had left. Carlos found James' retelling of Mr. Rocques face when he saw the porn on my locker hilarious and I laughed as the others did their best to cheer me up and bring me up to speed with everything that was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Well, here we are again. I know, it has been almost two year. I know you all were hoping for an update before Christmas of 2012, but unfortunately life gets in the way. I'm not saying this excuses me, but I do hope you all understand that sometimes schedules change and circumstances come up. As of now, I do not plan on abandoning the story. I'm trying to work on the next chapter as I type this. I hope I can get it up before another two year gap. To those who have been with me since the beginning, thank you. To all those who have just recently joined, I'm glad you're here. It's been a bumpy ride but now that my life has slightly settled, or gotten more hectic, I'm picking this story back up and strapping on my serious writing gloves.

* * *

-Chapter Seventeen-

"Where is Knight," Coach screamed through the locker room. I glanced around the room as I shrugged into my protective shoulder pads. "Does anyone know where my co-captain is?!"

"Here," Kendall called as he popped his head into the aisle of the lockers. "Sorry Coach, my little sister gave me a 24 hour bug. But I'm fine."

"You were absent today Knight! And you are the co-captain! Even Mitchell managed to show up today!"

I took a deep breath and rested my forehead against the locker door.

"Coach," James warned, his hand falling onto my shoulder and squeezing lightly.

Coach looked at me and winced slightly. "Sorry, Mitchell, just making a point. Knight, you are only in this game because all of the teachers want us to win this! So, when you get to class on Monday, you make sure you kiss all of your teachers' asses, understood?!"

Kendall nodded, grinning wide, "yes, sir!"

"Alright! Now we are going up against one of the toughest teams in our division! So, I don't want any slacking out there! Logan," Coach said, turning to me. "I know you have had a pretty rough couple of days, but I need you to be on your best game. You're the rookie and the other team knows it, so they are going to target you. You were great at practice so just remember that." He turned to the rest of the locker room. "As for the rest of you if I even suspect that you all are slacking off I'm going to make all of you skate laps after this game for two hours! Understood?!"

The locker room erupted in acknowledgement and I focused on getting my jersey on over my shoulder pads.

"What happened to your hands," Kendall asked, his voice pitched higher in worry.

I finished adjusting my shirt and looked down at my bandaged hands then up to Kendall and shrugged. "I just had an accident last night. No big deal." I looked back down to my gear and sat down moving to put my shin guards on.

"Who hurt you, Logan?"

I sighed and shook my head. "First off, you don't get to act all protective and concerned now when just yesterday you were completely ignoring me. And secondly, no one hurt me."

Kendall frowned as he watched me. "You have bandages around your knuckles and that usually means you got in a fight. I just want to know what happened, Logan. And yes, I know I've been a complete asshole to you recently but I was just…"

"Being an idiot," I supplied, looking up at him challengingly.

Kendall laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I was being a huge idiot. So please forgive me?"

I smiled at him briefly before shrugging. "Sure, I'll forgive you if we win this game." I smirked at him and he grinned back at me.

"Deal."

…

I sat on the bench as the rest of the team played. We were down by two shots but it was only the halfway point of the game. We could still win this. I looked back to the stands and searched the crowd for my parents. I found my dad first and waved at him. He seemed worried but returned my wave and smile.

I looked back out to the ice and saw James shooting past the other players before passing the puck to Kendall. Kendall slammed the puck into the opponent's goal. I jumped up and cheered with the crowd and Kendall shot a huge grin at James who tackled him in a hug. Carlos joined them and coach called a timeout making all the players come in to the bench.

"Alright, we are down by one point. We can make this. Just two more shots and we win this! Lewinsky, you're out! Mitchell you're in! Don't screw up and if you think you have the shot then take it!"

I nodded and put my helmet on. Carlos bumped his helmet with mine and grinned at me.

"Get back out there and win this!"

The team cheered and we moved onto the ice. I prepared myself, hunching low as I touched the hockey stick to the ice. The referee blew his whistle and let the puck go onto the ice between James and the opposing team's captain. They fought for the puck and James shot it to me.

I caught the puck and skated towards the goal but there was a player in my way. I looked around and passed the puck to another team member.

They took the puck down to the goal but the other team's player stole it from them.

The other team took the shot and Carlos sprang into action, blocking the puck from the goal. The crowd cheered and James skated for the puck, passing it to another member of the team. I skated with the team and got the puck again. I quickly turned and shot the puck at Kendall. He reacted fast and shot the puck at the goal.

The crowd cheered louder as the sirens on the goal went off. Kendall grinned wide at me and the team moved back to start positions. Kendall motioned to the team, telling us that the new plan was to play defense and not worry about scoring any more goals since we were in the lead. I nodded in understanding and readied myself to defend our win.

…

"Good job today guys," James grinned as he nudged my shoulder. "Get some rest, you all deserve it!"

I smiled as I turned back to my locker and put my pads away. I heard the rest of the team chatting as they left the locker room.

"Good game, Logan," Kendall said, smiling at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I shrugged out of my undershirt, tossing it into my duffle bag. "Why weren't you at school today?" I glanced up at Kendall noticing him hesitating for a few moments before adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"I was sick, didn't you hear me tell coach," he asked, smiling.

I frowned at him and pulled my new shirt on. "Don't give me that. The thing about 24 hour colds is that they usually last 24 hours. You seemed fine yesterday so if you caught it in the afternoon you should still be sickish. And you seem healthy to me." I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to make something up again.

He sighed and leaned against the row of lockers. "Alright, the truth is…I just couldn't force myself to come today."

"Why," I asked rolling my eyes. "It's not like you were the one who was utterly humiliated by the biggest asshole to ever roam the Earth."

"No," Kendall agreed. "But I was afraid that if I came to class today, there would be an announcement about you….," he stalled, looking at me with a deep frown and sad eyes.

"You thought I was going to kill myself?"

Kendall nodded as he looked down at my knuckles. "I have a tendency to think the worst thing has happened now, so yeah I thought you were dead and I didn't want to be at school when I found that out." Kendall's voice broke before he continued. "I couldn't handle losing you too. I already lost Dustin and I couldn't lose you. I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I wasn't at school today the news wouldn't make it to me and I could just keep you around." His eyes started to water as he spoke, his voice getting shakier with each word. "I was the biggest ass to you all because I thought you were going back to Wayne and I didn't want to lose you to that douche but I couldn't think of the right way to handle it so I just ignored you and thought maybe that would give you the hint that I was pissed with you. And when that sound clip played in the gym I thought I had lost you because you ran out of there so fast I couldn't even grab you before you were just gone! And I didn't want that ass version of myself to be the last way I interacted with you!"

Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared down at the ground, his shoulders shaking as he cried and his fist clenching around the strap of his bag.

Without thinking, I stood and moved to him, pulling him into a tight hug as I rubbed his back. "Hey, it's ok. I know you were angry and I knew eventually you'd come around to me again. I didn't kill myself, and I don't plan on ever killing myself, alright? There's nothing to worry about," I whispered, petting his hair as I felt his breathing slow slightly.

He laughed against my shoulder but his arms wrapped around my waist. "I should be the one comforting you, Logan. Wayne made that tape and you deserve-,"

"Kendall," I interrupted, "my day was pretty sucky and I know everyone thinks that recording was real, but I know the truth and that's all that matters to me. I'm fine. I'm not the one who thought his friend killed himself, so I'm going to be the one comforting you. You don't always have to be the strong hero, you know?"

Kendall smiled against my shoulder and pulled me closer against him. "Thanks," he whispered.

I smiled and rubbed his back. "It's nothing," I said, smiling.

He shook his head against my shoulder and pulled back slightly so he could look into my eyes. "Logie, it's everything. You're just…you're perfect to me. You just went through hell and now you're standing here comforting me when I deserve for you to just punch me or something because of how I acted to you. You're amazing."

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "we're still friends right? Of course I'm going to forgive you."

He smiled slightly at me and took my hand in his, looking at the bandages again. "Tell me what happened?" His green eyes rose up to meet mine again, holding them captive.

I sighed and looked down at my hands, explaining everything to him. I smiled slightly, thinking about how supportive my father had become, and kept my eyes on our hands. "I'm actually really happy at the moment. I mean, I know school on Monday will be pretty bad, but it doesn't matter. They won't hurt me anymore."

Kendall gently put his finger under my chin, lifting my chin up until our eyes met again and his small smile hit me with its full force, making my heart speed. "You're incredible, Logan," he whispered, watching me for a moment before leaning in slightly. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

My eyes widened as I stared at him, a warm flush going over my cheeks. "You're not going to lose me, Kendall."

He watched me for a moment before leaning in closer. My heart was pounding. Was this the moment? Was he really going to kiss me now? In the cheesiest but adorable, I thought you were dead action movie way? He sighed softly pulling me into a tight hug. My heart was still jack hammering in my chest but I could compose myself enough to wrap my arms around his back and pull him closer to me. It felt perfect here, wrapped in his arms like this, and I tried not to let the disappointment get to me. I mean, after all, he did just let the dam break. Who would want to kiss someone for the first time after being a teary mess, right? Or maybe I should just be happy we were friends at all. I missed having Kendall near and I wasn't about to let my libido ruin this for me. No, sir. If Kendall Knight didn't see me in a romantic light then that was fine. I would just learn to grin and bear it because his friendship meant more to me than any sex he could offer.

"Loga-," my dad's voice stopped short and I heard a squeak as his shoes pivoted.

Kendall and I broke apart my face completely cherry red. "Dad," I asked, my voice coming out higher than normal in embarrassment.

"Your mother was worried about you being in here alone for so long," my dad said, his back turned to us and the back of his neck bright red from the blush that was probably covering his face. "She wanted me to come in here and get you but I see you're fine."

Kendall smiled at me as he looked between the two of us, his face becoming uncertain whenever he looked at my dad.

"Oh, sorry I was just…talking to Kendall."

"Kendall," my father asked, chancing a glance back at us before turning around to face us. "You're the boy who has been helping my son out when I was being too big of an idiot?"

Kendall nodded, "yes, sir."

My dad smiled and held his hand out to him. "Thank you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and shook his hand. "It wasn't a big deal."

My father smiled before turning back to me. "We'll be waiting outside…don't take too long?" He glanced between Kendall and me again before nodding to Kendall and leaving.

Kendall laughed quietly and turned back to face me. "Your dad is getting better at not being an ass."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah he's been doing really well recently."

He smiled at me and moved to sit next to me. His hands traced a design in the wood of the bench we sat on. The sounds of leaky showers resounded through the area. My eyes focused on his hand as they continued to hesitate before making the next line. "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

I grinned and nodded, "yeah, that sounds great." I watched him for a moment, not sure if this was going to be a date or a friendly hang out session.

Kendall grinned wide and nodded. "Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow around five?"

I smiled and nodded, "sounds good."

He watched me for a moment before his grin turned lopsided and turned to walk out, "remember, five alright?"

I wasn't sure what Kendall had planned for tomorrow but I couldn't wait for our could-be-but-may-also-not-be date.


End file.
